Stay :Part 2:
by SomeRandomKyleBroflovskiFan
Summary: .:Angsty fics? Love 'em or hate 'em? Either way you'll like this fic:. Stan has always been there for Kyle. Now Stan needs the shoulder to cry on more than ever. StanXKyle SLASH. Ch. 5 IS UP!
1. SOS

A/N: Okay, everyone! Here is the start of my next fic, Stay. This is connected to the previous story called, "Vindicated" so if you haven't read that one yet... well, you have to go read it first. For those of you who already have read it, please read and review:D

**STAY**

**S.O.S.**

Stan's POV:

_Oh my GOD! Marsh is a queer! I was surrounded by the whole student body, teasing, laughing and pointing at me. My head was spinning. Everywhere I looked there were faces of mockery. They were shouting at me, calling me a fag. I couldn't escape! I started hyperventilating, unable to breathe!_

_"Dude... Stan has a boner for Kyle? On, man... this is too good!" I could hear the cruel, chuckling voice of Eric Cartman. I balled my fists, my blood boiling. I hated that fat FUCK, but I could not see him no matter how hard I looked through the crowds of kids circling me._

_Instead, my eyes landed on my girlfriend, Wendy Testaburger. Her stare held a deep anger. She hated me. I began to approach her slowly, afraid of a slap in the face. However, she turned from me and walked away, shaking her head in disappointment, exposing the most beautiful person I'd ever seen, standing behind her._

_Kyle Broflovski. His silky dark red, now tame, shaggy curls shone brightly, and his fists were jammed in his jean pockets. His deep green eyes had lost that sparkle within them, unable to look at me. Drops were running down his cheeks._

_Tears started to form behind my eyes now, leaving me with a shaky voice. "Kyle, I-" I began, using all my strength to not breakdown in front of him. "Don't" Kyle cut me off causing me to snap my mouth shut. I reached out to put a caring hand on his shoulder, but he quickly slapped it away. "Don't touch me, Stan! Don't fucking touch me!" He cried. There was a pause between us before Kyle spoke again, both of our breaths uneven. "I like girls, not guys, Stan... I'm sorry. I don't think I can be your friend anymore." His last words caused my heart to break. My tears were flowing freely now. "... but... Kyle... I love you..." I whispered in-between sobs, but Kyle had already left, making his way out of the crowd..._

I awoke in a cold sweat that night, one of my greatest fears haunting my sleep.

Now wide awake, I make my way to my bathroom and splash some cold water on my face, the beads of glistening water dripping down from my forehead.

Almost every night now I have these dreams, and every time, I find myself in here doing what I did the night before. It's kind of funny how I never seem to have stupid, meaningless dreams anymore like when I was eight. Now, every single fucking time they seem to symbolize the things I would never want to happen, or the only thing I'd give anything to come true. All these night time thoughts, good, bad (or wet), always, _always _are about the one thing I lust after most. My best friend, Kyle. He's just so goddamn gorgeous.

I suppose these dreams are a little over-the-top dramatic, but still... what if it happened? I mean, I really don't want to lose my best friend. I really care about him... a lot.

I started to make my way back to my room and onto my bed, wrapping myself in my comfortable blue covers, the warmth they brought engulfing my body, pretending Kyle was right beside me... the real one who was keeping me warm on this cold South Park evening. I turned to look at my digital alarm clock, numbers shining brightly in green... almost like Kyle's eyes, but _his _color was much more beautiful. It was 4:53 in the morning. I began to immerse myself in my thoughts. I would never fall back asleep. Never have been able to.

I've never really had feelings for other guys before. Kyle is the only one. I love him more than my own girlfriend. I think about him pretty much all the time that I hardly ever get any sleep anymore, so it's not even healthy. I think I might need help.

All of this seemed to start when Kyle got his first real relationship with Bebe Stevens a couple of months ago. I just got so jealous of her. She always got to spend time with him all day! I assumed I just missed my friend, but soon I started to find myself thinking of him differently... like what it would be like to kiss those perfect, soft pink lips of his, or to run my fingers through his shaggy red locks. And every time I saw the two of them in the hall together making out, and her squeezing his ass, I found myself fuming. It was then that I realized that I was in love with my best friend...

**(FLASHBACK)**

_It was late Saturday night now, the night Kyle was to go over to Bebe's "to talk" I wondered if he were home yet. I needed to know if he was alright. If he and his girlfriend had broke up. I hoped everything was cool for Kyle's sake, and yet at the same time I only wished that he wasn't with her anymore. "Shit. This is killing me" I voiced my thoughts._

_I went to go pick up the phone in the kitchen and dialed his number. One ring... Two rings... Three rings... I was starting to get nervous. I started to fiddle with the cord, my finger getting tangled in it. Finally on the fifth ring, my call was answered with a friendly voice. However, it was not the one voice I was longing to hear._

_"Oh, hi Mrs. Broflovski. Is Kyle home?" I asked._

_"Well hello, Stanley. No, Kyle is still over at Bebe's, but he'll be home soon" she told me._

_"Okay. Thanks."_

_"You're welcome. Bye"_

_"Bye, Mrs. Broflovski." I hung up the phone in disappointment._

_After a moment of debating, I finally decided to go to Bebe's and wait for him. I mean, he probably could use a friend at a time like this. Plus, I couldn't take a second longer of waiting._

_Once I had gone out the door, and eventually crossed the South Park bridge, the cold, light breeze started to bite my skin. I wrapped my coat tightly around myself, my warm breath touching cold air._

_Then it hit me. What if the whole "we need to talk" thing was about moving to the next step? The thought of Bebe kissing and touching Kyle was one thing, but to know that they were actually fucking was something completely different, and I couldn't handle it. Thoughts of them in action started flashing through my mind. The cloths ripping off, breathing heavily... giggling and laughing... and then Kyle's moans in ecstasy, calling her name... both whispering "I love you" time, and time again._

_I pulled my hands shut until my knuckles turned white, squeezing my eyes tight in frustration. Why? Why does she have Kyle and not me? She will never love him more than I do! Nobody will! How I wished that I could be the one to pleasure him. To hear him call my name rather than hers._

_I was about to turn home when I opened my eyes to see my best friend in the distance, tears streaking his soft, cute face._

_"Hey, Kyle! I yelled. He turned his gaze towards me before I came running towards him. As I approached from the distance, his face became clearer. He looked like shit. I voiced this to him and he gave me a weak smile. Nothing needed to be said. Kyle and Bebe had broken up. My earlier thoughts were only paranoia. _

_There was a pause as I stared into the beautiful eyes of the one who I cared so much for, him staring back at me. It felt so intense. I just wished I could use that perfect moment to show him that there was someone who loved him even if Bebe didn't, and pull him into a passionate first kiss... but I couldn't do it. I couldn't take advantage of my friend like that when he was so vulnerable. So instead, I pulled his shivering body into a warm embrace. I smiled when he squeezed me back. It felt so right to be in his arms, and him in mine._

_After I pulled away, I offered if he wanted to crash at my place to which he said, yes._

_As soon as we came back to my house and went in, Kyle immediately passed out on the living room couch. He must have been exhausted._

_Kyle may have found sleep within seconds, but I, however, was still looking many hours later. I just sat there in front of him, watching him sleep on his side, slowly breathing in, and out. I reached out to pull away a stray curl from his face and smiled. He looked so adorable, not to mention extremely hot. I could feel myself getting hard just from the sight of him lying there._

_As I passed the time that night, watching Kyle sleep, I started writing my thoughts on paper. Soon, thoughts became poem, and poem into song. I called it, "Stay". It was about how I would always stay with Kyle while he fell. That I would always be there no matter what. I looked up towards my still sleeping friend once again, smiling. "... I will stay..." I whispered to him, but of course he couldn't hear me..._

**(END FO FLASHBACK)**

It took me awhile to actually record that song, but once I was finished, I gave it to Kyle which he seemed to enjoy. I always see him listening to it. It kind of gives me a warm feeling.

Dude... this whole Kyle thing is giving me a headache. I just love him so goddamn much! Tomorrow, I'll have to keep these thoughts locked up with all my strength, though. But it just sometimes gets so fucking hard, especially when he even so much as looks at me and smiles... sooner or later, I think I'm gonna lose it...

**S.O.S.:**

"I'm obsessive when just one thought of you comes up.

I'm aggressive just one thought of closing up.

You got me stressing, incessantly pressing the issue

'Cause every moment gone you know I miss you...

You make me shaken up, never mistaken

But I can't control myself, got me calling out for help.

S.O.S. please someone help me.

It's not healthy for me to feel this.

Y.O.U. are making this hard.

You got me tossin' and turning and can't sleep at night.

This time please someone come and rescue me

'Cause you on my mind it's got me losing it.

I'm lost, you got me lookin' for the rest of me.

Love is testing me but still I'm losing it.

Just your presence and I second guess my sanity.

Yes it's a lesson, it's unfair, you stole my vanity.

My tummy's up in knots so when I see you I get so hot.

My common sense is out the door, can't seem to find the lock...

I'm out with you, you got me head over heals.

Boy you keep me hanging on the way you make me feel.

S.O.S. please someone help me.

It's not healthy for me to feel this.

Y.O.U. are making this hard.

You got me tossin' and turnin' can't sleep at night.

This time please someone come and rescue me

'Cause you on my mind, it's got me losing it.

I'm lost, you got me lookin' for the rest of me.

Love is testing me but still I'm losing it..."

---------------Rihanna.

A/N: There's a little prologue for y'all! I hope you guys likie :D.

Anywayz, I'll be working on the second chapter and there will be switchings of POVs.

Peace Out :) ... lol.


	2. The Blown Out Candle

A/N: Okay I'm really sorry for taking so long.

Anyways, this chapie is more about characterization. You learn something new about everyone else besides Stan. There's a bit of humor in this part too because it isn't south park if there isn't any humor. Also, I've changed the rating to "M" because of this chapter... just in case, but it's only this chapter. The rest is rated "T". I think this chapie could be rated "T", but it might be cutting it a little close if I did. I just don't want to get in shit.

Disclaimers: South Park and some of the lines from memorable episodes do not belong to me.

Anyways, enjoy:) (don't make fun of my crapy poems)

-----------------------------------------------------------

**THE BLOWN OUT CANDLE:**

Kyle's POV:

"... and that's when Christopher Columbus discovered America, and was the Indian's best friend. He helped the Indians win their war... against Fredric Douglas, a-and freed the Hebrews from Napoleons... and discovered France. And in 1492..." Mr. Garrison stumbled. I buried my face in my hand, rubbing my eyes. Someone please remind me why I'm in this class again! This guy didn't know shit about Columbus, not to mention history in general. I remember this lesson from when he was our teacher back in the fucking third grade. I groaned quietly to myself. I hated American History!

However, Mr. Garrison wasn't the only reason why History sucked ass. Eric Cartman was another. He always sat directly behind me on purpose only to disturb the living shit out of me! He was the worst. He copied my test answers, he rips on me for being Jewish, and he constantly shoots spit wads at the back of my neck. He's such a fat asshole!

I rested my jaw in my hand, my elbow holding my head up on my desk before I slunk in my seat.

Normally, in any other class I would be in full concentration, and the teacher would have my undivided attention. I mean, I'm a straight A student and I'm always working hard. However, in History, there was just no point. Mr. Garrison could never really teach anything. If he did, though, it wouldn't be useful.

I eventually tore my bored stare from the front of the class only to land on my ex-girlfriend, Bebe who was sitting in the front row. Goddamn, I hated that bitch. Sure, she definitely had her rights to hate me, but then again so did I. She started twirling her blonde, now straight hair around her finger lazily as she popped her gum.

I found out not too long after our breakup that it was Clyde Donovan she cheated on me with, but I haven't seen them together lately. Ha. The same thing that happened between us is probably happening with Clyde as well. Dude, I almost feel sorry for the guy...

My heart skipped a beat as I jumped in my chair out of my thoughts from something wet hitting the back of my neck. I reached behind to remove it to see that it was yet another disgusting spit ball from my fat, raciest friend-ish. "Dude, sick!" I exclaimed quietly, more to myself than the dick sitting right behind me. I spun around to give him a threatening glare. "You better knock it off, Cartman" I whispered sternly. "Up yours, Jew!" he sneered. I turned back around to face the front. "Stupid fat ass" I grumbled.

I turned my gaze up towards the clock. At least this was final period. There were fifteen minutes of class remaining, and I couldn't wait.

Tonight Stan, Kenny, Tweek and I were all going out to Casa Bonita to celebrate me passing the road test and getting my drivers license. Finally, it had been six months from my 16th birthday on December 3rd. I am so glad I've got it! No more bitchy bus drivers!

I started fiddling with my pen, and eventually started writing random things all over my left hand. It's a habit of mine when I'm bored. Thoughts started swarming me as I continued.

Stan, and Kenny are in English right now. I wonder if he's all right. Stan, I mean, he just seemed so out of it today. He looked really drowsy too. I hope everything is okay. He's my best friend...

"And that's how you tell a police officer from a prostitute," Mr. Garrison finished his lesson. "Are there any questions?" I rolled my eyes. Jesus Christ! Who the hell would hire this dude?

My ears perked up as I heard a swift sound from behind, and then instantly yet another spit ball shot right at the back of my neck. I frowned. "Goddamn it, Cartman!"...

Stan's POV:

Okay, who would like to read their poem for the class? Ms. Ellen asked kindly. A few people raised their hands.

I yawned. I was so tired from not getting enough sleep last night, and all the other nights before that. Because of this, I wasn't able to put up a good act for Kyle today, or anyone else for that matter. Usually I'm fine doing that sort of thing any other day. I mean, ever since third grade I've always been in all the Christmas plays, and I did pretty well in a Helen Keller musical. However, today I just couldn't function properly.

My eyes felt heavy as I was slowly nodding to sleep. Every time my eyes shut, it felt like I was falling, and my head ached. Darkness surrounded me once... twice... each time engulfing me longer than the last until I found myself give into a deep slumber...

_I opened my eyes slightly only to see blackness. I blinked twice before I raised my head from my desk, my face out of my arms. I looked around to find myself in the English classroom, but it was empty. I was the only one there with all the lights turned off. Had I slept passed school hours? Had everyone gone home?_

_As I pondered these thoughts, I heard a creaking noise. I looked up to the door where it had come from. Someone was slowly coming in. I almost felt scared. I really don't like lonely schools. It kinda freaks me out._

"_Hello?" I asked curiously. The one behind the door stepped inside, closing the door behind himself. It was Kyle! "Hey, Stan" he said simply. I gave him a smile. "Where is everyone, dude?" I asked, happy that it was only my best friend. _

_Kyle shifted his weight from one foot to the other, and then started to slowly walk towards me. "They're all gone, Stan," he said seductively with a sly smile. "It's just you..." He stopped in front of me before he hopped up and sat on my desk, spreading his legs so he could better lean down in closer to me. I sat there shocked, feeling his soft breath against my skin. I looked up into his emerald eyes, which held that sparkle in them that I just loved so much, and then down to his soft lips, moving slowly in closer, and closer until they met mine in a beautiful, but powerful kiss. My heart was beating a mile a minute as my stomach flipped, and I could feel a chill run up my spine, causing me to shudder lightly. He slowly parted slightly from me, our eyes just beginning to open again. "... and me" Kyle finally finished._

_I smiled before he slid off my desk and took my hand, urging me to follow, leading me to he teacher's desk. I was trembling all over. _

_Kyle then pushed all the shit off of it like in the movies, and pushed me onto the cool surface, him crawling on top, and straddling me right afterwards. His lips smashed into mine aggressively, me welcoming his eager tongue while I ran my fingers through his soft red curls. _

_Soon, I broke the kiss to catch my breath. We both panted softly, and we were caught in a deep gaze. _

_I, feeling a little more courageous, then slid my knee up, and against in-between his thighs softly resulting in him moaning my name quietly as my hands traveled from his hair, to his back, and grabbed his hot ass through his jeans just like Bebe used to do. _

_I saw the lust within Kyle's eyes before he lent down again, this time to my ear, and whispered, "Fuck me, Stan" as he squeezed the bulge in my pants. I let out a quiet wavered gasp with a smile from the sudden touch, him nibbling my ear while he slowly unzipped my flie..._

Just then, I unexpectedly heard a ringing noise, which caused me to jolt upright in a gasp. The sudden light burned my eyes. I blinked a couple of times in shock taking in my surroundings. I was sitting at my desk, students leaving through the door as Ms. Ellen called out due dates as a reminder. Class was over.

Soon, my eyes landed on Kenny. He sat stiff with his chin in his palm, and a big smile on his face. His blonde side bangs were in his hazel eyes, and he was clad in his orange jacket and jeans. There was a pause before he spoke. "Good dream?" he asked innocently. I looked at him in confusion before he pointed down towards my lap to where I found the results of my erotic dream, an erection. My expression turned to fear, but Kenny stood up from his desk and went out the door all the while chuckling quietly to himself.

Ms. Ellen gave me a strange look while I gathered my things, and hid my boner as best I could before I ran out of there to find the closest vacant restroom faster than ever... I wasn't tired anymore...

Kenny's POV:

"Mmm... Look at that tight little skirt Ms. Ellen's wearing, Stan. It really shows off her hot curves and nice long legs, huh?" I said never taking my eyes off of our hot English teacher. There was a pause, waiting for Stan's response. "... Stan?" I asked turning beside me towards him. He looked like he was about to drift off to sleep. I poked him swiftly with my pencil twice, causing him to flinch. "Huh? Oh. Sorry Kenny. What'd you say?" Stan asked. I rolled my eyes. "Doesn't that tight skirt make Ms. Ellen look really hot?" I tried again. Stan turned his gaze towards her who was busy writing something on the chalkboard. "Oh, yeah" he replied passively. I raised an eyebrow. What the fuck was wrong with him? We, including Kyle and Cartman, have always been hot for Ms. Ellen ever since I can remember. I shrugged it off though, and let it go as the teacher began to speak.

"Okay, who would like to read their poem aloud for the class?" she asked. I raised my hand along with some other kids. Stan's girlfriend Wendy was picked first. I looked over towards her boyfriend to see that he was out cold. I guess he kind of needed the sleep. He was all broken without it.

Wendy cleared her throat once she reached the front of the class, and began to read what she had written,

"_My dearest Stan,_

_My love for you is everlasting. _

_Never dying._

_Everyday I'm with you _

_Is so bright it's almost blinding._

_And when you welcome me, and hold my in your arms,_

_I feel safe and warm, _

_Knowing you'll let go sometime soon, _

_Until then, It's like nothing bad could ever happen to me. Like I could never get cold again._

_I love you, baby. _

_Always will._

_I will **kill** if someone tries to steal **my **man._

_They'll have me to fear,_

'_Cause _

_I'll whoop their sorry whore ass back to last year!"_

I snorted as Wendy gave a deadly glare towards Ms. Ellen who was quite shocked at first, but then thanked her for the "lovely poem" and motioned her back to her seat. If you asked me, I'd say that _that _was more of a deadly threat than a "lovely poem".

Wendy never really took a liking to Ms. Ellen ever since third grade mainly because she knew about Stan's interest in her. She's can be really sweet, but she can get really jealous sometimes... okay, all the time.

The teacher picked my good friend, Tweek next who constantly shook on caffeine. Once he reached the front, his coffee stained paper in his hand, he took one look at his audience and started to twitch. "Ack! Oh, god!" he cried. I guess he didn't realize how much pressure would be put on him reading his poem out loud. Ms. Ellen put a comforting hand on Tweek's back and whispered soothing words in his ear, which seemed to calm him down, at least for Tweek, before he raised his sheet and began to speak,

"Nothing is Safe by: Tweek Tweek.

_Nothing is safe in this place,_

_When death is staring me right in the face._

_Lightning storms, and falling far enough to break my bones,_

_To Child abductors and Underpants gnomes._

_Everything is either waiting for, _

_Or out to get me. _

_I can't escape!_

_I cannot breathe when I'm alone _

_From fear that I might get raped._

_This place. For it, I have no faith._

_... Nothing is safe"_

I started to clap along with everyone else as Tweek let out a big sigh of relief, and smiled before he went back to take his seat directly in front of me. "Wonderful. Great job, Tweek" Ms. Ellen praised. "Thanks" he replied still shaking a little. I put a reassuring hand on his shoulder causing him to turn to me in his seat. "I'm proud of you, man" I whispered, smiling warmly. He returned my smile before I raised my hand again, Tweek turning back around.

I was picked next. I casually made my way towards Ms. Ellen, paper in hand, gave a half smile and spoke.

"This is called, The Blown Out Candle," I began as I looked up from my paper towards my classmates who were I either not paying attention, or listening intently, awaiting my next words. I cleared my throat,

"_The path I have chosen was bright once. _

_I had loved once. _

_I am a blown out candle. _

_Light me forever kindling once more._

_Her hair was as bright _

_As the first light on a winter's morning. _

_All around her shone for all they were worth. _

_Her eyes held all the colors of an ocean, _

_They gave a love and kindness _

_I had never felt before. _

_Her touch on my cold skin kept me warm at night;_

_She gave me light._

_The path I have chosen was bright once. _

_I had loved once. _

_I am a blown out candle. _

_Light me forever kindling once more._

_That flame is gone now as I linger here _

_Alone and unwanted. _

_I suppose this is all my fault, but I had no choice. _

_I was trapped between two worlds,_

_I had nowhere else to go. _

_Sometimes on these dark, cold evenings, _

_I find myself lit and warm again, _

_But those fires _

_Do not last _

_Past the next morning. _

_I only do it to survive at those times _

_When the only light is nothing but a star. _

_Now my soul spills from this pen, _

_Like the tears, late at night, into my pillow._

_The path I have chosen was bright once. _

_I had loved once. _

_I am a blown out candle. _

_Light me forever kindling once more._

_I do not know what will become of me. _

_My path is dark. _

_I cannot see what lies ahead, _

_But indeed it is laid before my feet. _

_I still have hope that somewhere along the road _

_She will be there, waiting for me._

_But until then, I must only trust in my course, _

_And blindly trip my way to where I only belong, _

_Away from harm's touch, _

_Warm again._

_The path I have chosen was bright once. _

_I had loved once. _

_I am a blown out candle. _

_Light me forever kindling once more."_

I lowered my paper, finished, and walked back to my seat. The whole room started to clap as I sat down. "Jesus, Kenny. That was good" Tweek turned around and whispered. I smiled and thanked him. "I never knew you went through stuff like that... no offense" he said. I shrugged. It was true. I don't really commit now these days. "Well, I haven't, but that one time. I don't really, normally like to talk about or show it, you know?" I replied honestly. Tweek nodded understandingly in response with a smile. "Okay. I gotcha" he said. I mouthed a "_thank you"_ before he turned back to Ms. Ellen as did I.

I then heard a small whimper from beside me. I looked over to see Stan shivering in his sleep, and... oh wow. I started to snicker quietly to myself. Stan had a stiffie. I started to giggle uncontrollably to which Ms. Ellen asked if there was a problem. I told her there wasn't and apologized before she continued with her class.

Time went by pretty quickly before last period was over.

Once the dismissal bell rang, Stan immediately jumped out of sleep and looked around the room in fear. That bell, I guess, really scared him shitless.

I rested my chin in my hand, propped up on my elbow, and smiled as I waited patiently for him to calm down and focus. His gaze finally caught mine, and I raised my eyebrows all the while still smiling widely at him. "Good dream?" I asked. Stan looked confused before I motioned towards his erection. His face immediately turned to fear and humiliation and I couldn't help but laugh as I got up from my desk, and made my way out into the crowded halls.

"KENNY!" I heard a peppy voice call my name. "Oh, shit" I cursed under my breath. It was Heidi Turner, a member of the cheer leading squad, and a VIP out of the people who genuinely were a pain in the ass. '_God, why couldn't she just leave me alone? Oh wait. I remember' _my mind spoke sarcastically_. 'I was the guy who dated her, fucked her and never called her back' _

I quickly put a fake smile on, and turned around to greet her. "HEY" I said a little over enthusiastically. She smiled as she flipped her pin straight light brown hair over her shoulder. "Hey, baby," she said flirtatiously. "I was thinking that we could go see a movie tonight." There was a pause before I spoke. To be honest, I really didn't want anything to do with her. "Um, I'm actually going out with the guys tonight" I replied truthfully. "Okay then. Tomorrow" Heidi suggested, still smiling.

I sighed. Fuck, here it goes. I always hate this part. "Look, Heidi, I don't really think this is working. I mean, you're a really nice girl. I just, don't feel anything between us" I said carefully. Heidi's smile started to fade away. "But, Kenny, we _touched_ each other! You made_ love_ to me like I was your one and only!" She said inching closer, and closer to anger with her every word. "I'm sorry" I apologized. We were caught in silence before I received a hard slap in the face. "When are you gonna stop doing this, Kenny? When are you gonna stop moving from girl or guy to the next and just settle for one person, huh?" she scolded me, waiting for an answer. I didn't speak. I just hung my head in shame. "I don't know" I finally replied in a whisper. She shook her head in disapproval as she turned her back on me, and walked away.

She was right. I did deserve that slap for using her like that, but I didn't know how else to keep warm, to feel loved sometimes at night.

I started to rub my eyes. Fuck, I need a smoke. I quickly turned on my heel to head for the stairs to go down to the basement floor bathroom. No one really ever went in that one any ways. After I went through the door, and into a stall, I sat down and lit a cigarette, inhaling the nicotine and blew out a long stream of smoke.

I smirked. Fuck Heidi. I wasn't gonna let her bring me down. She had no right to tell me how to live my life. Maybe the reason why I move from one to another is because I'm trying to find the feeling I had once felt. It's just, none of them are like _her. _

Just then, I heard someone come bursting in. I immediately pulled my feet up away from the floor, out of sight and threw my cigarette into the toilet beneath myself out of instinct. That someone seemed to be in a hurry, rushing into the stall beside mine.

I started to hear light moaning and groaning, and out of pure curiosity, I cautiously peered over the edge of the barrier dividing the two toilets apart. It was Stan, and he was jacking off! His head was thrown back, but his eyes were squeezed shut as he tended to his _good dream. _His strokes gradually became faster, slowing down every so often. "Go, Stan, go!" I silently cheered in my mind, spreading a grin.

His breathing was increasingly heavy as he eventually was starting to reach climax. I slowly started to lower myself behind the thin wall, still listening intently. God, it's true what people say. I _am _a real pervert.

"Kyle... oh, GOD!" Stan cried. I paused. Did Stan just say what I think he just said? I started to listen harder. "Oh... AHH, KYLE!" Stan came. My jaw dropped. Wow. Stan Marsh, the football playing closet musician, was into Kyle Broflovski, the Jewish redheaded smart who always had his nose caught in a book, bound to be a successful lawyer? This was huge news, and not necessarily bad news either. Now that I think about it, the thought of Stan and Kyle going down on each other is kind of a turn on. As I pictured the thought, I heard Stan start to wash up and leave.

After a couple of minutes after he was gone, I started to make my way back to the main floor. I found Stan not long after I reached the top of the stairs, digging through his locker as Wendy came up behind him. She tapped him gently on his shoulder before he turned around and smiled down at her, kissing her sweetly. Damn, Stan was a pretty good actor considering what he had just done. I mean, he actually looked happy to see Wendy. I chuckled lightly, excited about my new found knowledge, keeping a good distance away as Stan and his girlfriend happily discussed something beyond my range of hearing.

I soon started to get restless as I kicked the floor, waiting for the conversation to end.

Once they parted and said their goodbyes, Stan went to turn back to his open locker, but didn't quite make the full turn seeing as something had caught his eye. His back was turned to me as I tried to follow his line of vision to what he was staring at. I smiled, shaking my head. His gaze was upon an unaware Kyle, head in his locker in the distance. Stan was checking him out in the middle of the hall.

I started to walk towards Stan, but then stopped midway as I had an idea. Should I? Oh, I couldn't resist. I started to silently sneak up right behind a motionless, oblivious, almost mesmerized Stan, and said, "Kyle sure does have a nice ass, doesn't he?" trying my hardest not to break out into laughter as Kyle dropped a couple of books and bent down to pick them up. "Yeah, he sure doe- wait WHAT!" Stan exclaimed as he spun around. I gawked in amazement. My intentions were only to shock Stan, which I think I did a pretty good job of, seeing the expression on his face, but I never expected him to actually answer me like that.

"Kenny, it's not what you think" he panicked. I smiled, raising an eyebrow. "Stan, I already know. I heard you in the restroom" I told him. Stan, in a word, was humiliated. He squeezed his eyes closed and lowered his head. He looked like he wanted to disappear, cussing under his breath. I put a hand on his shoulder, causing his eyes to fly open, and look up, staring into mine. Stan was definitely uncomfortable with the situation. His eyes said it all. "Fuck, Kenny please don't tell anyone" he begged in a whisper. "It's all right, Stan. Coming out wasn't that bad for me when I told everyone I was bi" I soothed . He gave me a sad look. "Please, Kenny?" his voice wavered. There was a pause as I looked at him with his pleading blue eyes. It was definitely clear that he wasn't ready to tell Kyle. To tell Wendy. I gave him a warm smile. "Relax. I won't tell anyone. I swear." Stan immediately brightened up to this, smiling back at me. "Thanks, Kenny." I shrugged. "Hey, I don't blame you for feeling this way towards Kyle. I mean, when I said he had a hot ass, I wasn't lying" I said smiling, pursing my lips a little.

Stan blushed a bit, and tore his gaze from mine to the floor shyly, fidgeting with his tee shirt nervously as I looked over his shoulder to see Kyle approaching us in the distance. "Stan, Broflovski at six o' clock" I said eagerly. Stan immediately turned around to see his object of desire in a dark white sweater and jeans, his bag draped over his shoulder, waving at us. I waved back. Stan, however, just stood there. His muscles tensed up and he started shivering uncontrollably. Goose bumps began to form on his arms, and I could almost see the hair on the back of his neck stand on end. I stepped up beside him and saw that he was smiling, though, none the less.

"Hey, dudes" Kyle smiled once he reached us. "Hey, Kyle" I replied. Stan parted his lips as if to say something, but then quickly closed them all the while still shaking.

Jesus, I've never actually seen him so anxious around Kyle before just now. He always seemed so together. Maybe it was just the current situation. I guess I kind of freaked him out just now, and I suppose he wasn't used to someone else knowing his secret. I mean, I saw him with Wendy just now. He was fine, and calm. Shit. This was my fault... oops.

Kyle's expression quickly turned to that of a worried one towards a quivering Stan, his green eyes filled with concern. "Stan? Are you all right?" he asked. Stan nodded swiftly in response as there was a pause before he spoke. "Yeah, it's just... I'm just... really cold is all" Stan covered up as he started to rub his arms for warmth. Ha. Nice save! Cold my ass. He wasn't cold. Stan was chilled in _love. _"Well, do you want to borrow my sweater," Kyle asked as he pulled the zipper down. "I'm kind of getting hot any ways"

I snorted at Kyle's last words. Out of all the times he had to say, "getting hot", he had to say it _now_. I started to giggle. I couldn't help it until Stan replaced my laughter with groans of pain by elbowing me in the stomach.

"Yeah, thanks" Stan said as Kyle gave his sweater to him. It was a little big on Kyle, but it was a perfect fit for Stan. "You're welcome, dude" Kyle replied smiling.

By then Stan had calmed down for the most part as his face twisted in confusion. "Dude, what the hell is that in your hair?" he asked. Kyle reached around through his curls. "What? Where?" Stan pointed more to just around the back of his friend's neck as Kyle pulled it out. It was a spit wad. "Oh. Cartman shot more than usual at me this period. I guess I didn't quite get them all out. I think he's extra pissed off 'cause I didn't invite him to Casa Bonita tonight" Kyle chuckled.

Stan laughed along before there was a pause between the two just smiling at each other as I grinned at them. They really were a perfect match.

Kyle was the first to break the connection as he seemed to see something behind me and smiled. Stan and I turned to see it was Tweek coming up towards us who was busy dodging the odd person to bump into through the crowded halls, shaking more than usual.

We all greeted him once he reached us.

"So, do you guys need a ride to the restaurant?" Kyle asked excitedly. I smiled. "Sure. I'll take one" I replied, raising my hand. Kyle smiled before he looked at the others. "Yeah, man. Thanks" Stan chimed in. Tweek twitched nervously, tugging at his sleeves. "I'll just meet you guys there," he said as he pulled at his messy blonde hair. "I don't like riding in cars. It's too dangerous!" Kyle chuckled. "Suit yourself..."

"Can we please get out of here? It's too crowded. This is a fire hazar-"

Tweek was interrupted by a loud shrieking noise coming from around the corner. I knew that sound. It was a pissed off Cartman, which is not a good thing to run into.

"Fine! That's fine!" the fat boy yelled mainly towards Kyle as he stopped in front of us, pointing towards him. "You can take your little boyfriend, Stan, and Kenny, that poor piece of crap with his alcoholic parents, and Tweek, always twitching all the time, to Casa Bonita and shove it all right up your faggy, dirty Jew ass! You son of a bitch, Kyle! I'll get you back! I HATE YOU!" Cartman screamed.

We all just stood still, frowning before Stan shot back at him. "Shut up, Cartman, I'll kick your ass!" he yelled back as he stepped up towards that fat asshole. He had no right to say any of those things to us. I could feel the eyes of other students upon us as they wandered the halls, but I knew Stan didn't give a flying fuck.Cartman glared at his challenger as Stan returned the gesture for a long moment. His brown eyes had hatred in them, and his plump face had gone red with either anger or embarrassment. Maybe both. I didn't know. "Oh yeah? Well then bring it on, Stan!" Cartman spoke as he raised his fists.

"Come on, Stan," Kyle spoke softly, grabbing his shoulder as he pulled him back gently. "He's not worth it." Stan sighed taking his place back by the lockers beside Kyle and I, still giving fat boy a death glare.

"Ha. I knew it. You don't have the guts, Stan! You don't have the fucking guts to kick _my_ ass," Cartman laughed. Stan clenched his fists tightly, his whole body shaking with rage.

"Not only are you a fag with the Jew, but you're a pussy! You are a fucking pus-" Cartman's taunting was cut short by Stan's flying fist pummeling him right in the eye. My eyes widened along with everyone else as Tweek hid behind me, shaking violently. Cartman held his left eye, sitting on the floor in shock before he starting balling as he ran towards the nurse's office, and I couldn't help but laugh on the outside, but also cry on the inside.

Kyle was so lucky to have someone love him so much as to fight for him like Stan. It's such a shame how he doesn't even realize it either, to not even no love is right in front of you when I'm here begging for it. I wish I was as lucky as him, to have someone who cares for me as deeply as Stan does for Kyle.

-----------------------------------------------

A/N: Okay, so you've read it. Now please review it. PLEASE? I always love to hear what you guys think. :)

Also, I have to tell you that you will not learn who Kenny's love is for a _real _long _long _while. So if you guess who it is, if it's right or wrong, all I'm gonna say is, "meh". Just so you know. :)


	3. Did You Ever Love Somebody?

A/N: (In Kyle's cousin's voice): "I'm Baaack!" Yay, I'm back from vacation! It was hella awesome!

Okay, I just want to thank everyone who left a review. You guys are soo awesome! You all make me smile:D lol. Also, I'm changing this rating back to "T" because I really don't think the last chapie was that bad.

Oh, and one more thing. The song that Stan plays in this chapter is actually a melody from the Raisins episode. It's the back round music you hear when you think Stan is going to talk to Wendy, but he's really going to ask Bebe to talk to her for him. I know the basics of it on piano, and if you'd like, I could teach it to anyone who's interested. It's completely simple! Even someone who's never played anything before can do it! It's really cool!

Anyway, Enjoy!

Disclaimers: I don't own anything!

_-------------------------------------------------------_

**DID YOU EVER LOVE SOMEBODY?**

_Stan's POV:_

I soon started to near my house as I was walking home from Kenny's, the crushed soda can tumbling ahead of me each time I kicked it over and over again. I took a deep breath, inhaling Kyle's scent on his white sweater wrapped around me. I know it was just a sweater, but it was almost like he was there with me; holding me. He almost smelt like... comfort or warmth if that was possible. He was just drowning me in the sweet aroma that was Kyle Broflovski, and all I felt was that feeling you get in your stomach when you drive down a steep hill. God, it really did feel so good.

Across the street, I saw my uncle Jimbo asleep on a chair on his porch with a rifle in his hands. I sighed. Ever since a real mexican staring frog came to South Park, and killed his best buddy, Ned, Jimbo has hardly ever left that chair. He's always sitting there on guard, waiting for that demon of a frog to return, and get his revenge. It was a loss to us all, but not as much as Jimbo. I felt bad for my uncle. Ned was his best friend. I also felt fear for him too. I mean, anyone could just come along, grab his gun and shoot him, but he told me not to be afraid. He told me that if that ever did happen, he would be okay because he secretly hid an extra handgun underneath one of the floorboards of his porch. I thanked the lord uncle Jimbo was always prepared for the worst.

Once I stepped inside through the front door, I beckoned to anyone who was there to tell them I was back, ran up the staircase and into my room before I grabbed my guitar, and sat on my unmade bed, beginning to search for a rare riff. One that could just reach out to someone. Soon enough, I had found a good start and I began to pick it up from the top, running my fingers over each fret, picking each string with my pick, and stringing together something so beautiful, a melody that came from the heart. My voice hit each pitch in time, playing each note on my instrument to my song without lyrics-

"Stanley," my mom knocked on my half open bedroom door before stepping inside. "you wouldn't have happened to see my camera anywhere, would you?" I shook my head. "No, mom. Sorry" I replied before she left thinking aloud on where she might have put it.

Mom brings that camera everywhere. Even now when she and dad were packing to leave on friday afternoon to visit my sister, Shelly in Canada. Shelly had just finished freshman year at MAC university in April. I was so thankful she was out of the house, and even more so about the fact that I didn't have to tag along all the way to Ontario, which means I'll get the whole house to myself this weekend!

As I began to play again, I heard the phone ring causing me to jump slightly, but I didn't make to answer it... "Stan," my dad called from the kitchen. "Phone's for you!" I groaned as I set my guitar aside, and pushed myself off of my bed. As soon as I made it to the kitchen, I saw dad was watching the weather with full attention, which said that there would be continues rain showers tonight, and through the rest of the week as he drummed his thumb on the table.

"Hello?" I asked as I held the phone to my ear.

"Hey, Stan. It's Wendy. When are you planning on coming?" she asked, leaving me bewildered.

"Sorry?"

"To my house. Remember? We planned it at your locker after school?" she reminded me as she was starting to become irritated.

My eyes widened. After Kenny's little surprise in the hallway I had completely forgotten about my girlfriend. I had completely forgotten about _Kyle_ when I had made plans with Wendy! God, my mind can seriously just pack up and leave sometimes. "Shit, Wendy. I'm sorry. I forgot I'm going out with the guys tonight" I apologized, hoping she wouldn't take it too badly. "Staaan! You promised! I've gotten everything planned!" she gave a loud high pitched cry. I cringed once it made contact with my ear on the other end, holding the phone a couple of inches away. It was true that I had made plans with Kyle, but it was also a known factor that I _did_ promise Wendy I'd spend some time with her tonight. "Okay, okay," I tried to out do the cries so she could hear me. "I'll be over in a couple of minutes." She sniffed a few times before answering. "Really?" she asked hopefully, seeming to have calmed down. "Of course. I-um.. I just have to make a call" I could tell she was happy with me now. "Okay, I'll see you soon. I love you, Stan" Wendy cooed waiting for my reply. "love you too, babe" I said before we both hung up as I lowered my head.

I didn't know what felt worse. Wendy telling me that she loved me, or lying and stringing her along by saying that I loved her too. It hurt so much to be in love with Kyle, and yet it felt so good; so right. However, there was nothing I could do but pretend everything was okay for the sake of our friendship.. and that included pretending to be interested in Wendy.

I began to dial Kyle's number as I glanced at my watch, which said that it was 6:56 p.m.

"Hello" Kyle greeted on the first ring.

"Hey, dude. I-it's Stan" I said trying to sound a bit more cheerful.

"Oh, hey, Stan! So are you almost ready? I'll be picking you guys up in around 20 minutes"

"Um... yeah that's why I called. I-um... I don't think I can make it tonight, dude. Wendy just called, and-"

"Of course. _Wendy_ just called," Kyle cut me off angrily, using a sarcastic tone. Great. Now my best friend was upset with me. This just wasn't my day. " Dude, we've had this thing planned for _weeks_, and now you're just gonna run to her after _one_ phone call?" I sighed before I took the defensive side. "Well she _is_ my girlfriend" I retorted. "Yeah, Stan. And I'm your best friend" he responded sounding a little more on the disappointed side this time. I hated doing this to him. It pained me so much to hurt Kyle like this... '_Fuck it'_ I decided when the feeling of remorse was too great. "No, actually.. forget everything I just said. I'll be able to make it. I-I'll meet you guys there" I stuttered a bit. "Really?" he asked sounding both surprised, and satisfied. I smiled warmly before I answered. "wouldn't miss it. I swear." It felt so much better to know that I made Kyle happy. "Alright, but I'm holding you to that one, Marsh," he said sounding much better. "I'll see you there. Bye, Stan." I returned his goodbye. "Bye, Kyle," and with that, Kyle hung up... "I love you"...

_---------------------------------------------------_

_Kyle's POV:_

_"I will stay here with you while you fall" _I hummed softly. I had the song Stan wrote stuck in my head again as I gazed out the window beside our table, beads of rain slowly making their way down the glass as they left their trails behind them long forgotten.

It was already 8:40 and Stan still hadn't shown up yet. He promised he would! God, why is that every time Stan, and I are about to do something Wendy just comes in and takes him away? I know she's his girlfriend and all, but still. I mean, we all have this Casa Bonita thing planed for weeks, and then Wendy just calls his name with her sweet feminine voice filled with that annoying tone she always uses when she wants something and Stan just totally falls for it, leaving me to wonder how the hell he could ever stand it when I did the same thing with Bebe... 'cause it was really starting to piss _me _off.

I guess it's not really the same case since he actually _had _a girlfriend to go to when I did this to him where as now, I'm single with no girlfriend to turn to.

My thoughts continued while Kenny was busy trying to pick out some cute waitress for Tweek who's vision frantically followed to where Kenny pointed, sipping away at his coffee. "She's out of my league, man. I could never get a girl like that" I heard him say. Kenny laughed. "Sure you can".

As my eyes continued to wander the soggy parking lot outside. I felt my heart skip a beat as they settled on a certain figure with ravin dark hair running through the rain. Stan? Was that really Stan! My slumped posture immediately shot into a sitting up position as I strained my neck to get a better look. However, as the one my eyes were glued to became clearer in my view, I felt my chest sink , realizing that it wasn't my best friend, and my hopes were just as dampened as the world outside my window, and yet I just couldn't seem to pull my gaze away from it all... I guess.. he's just not coming...

"Kyle? Helloo?" My eyes fluttered open, and shut as my vision began to focus on the waving hand just inches away from my face. It was Kenny, his ratty orange hoodie faded with the odd tear here and there, and a few golden strands of hair had fallen over his hazel eyes.

Tweek was on his right, now busy talking with our waitress, Christina; inquiring about the preparing of meals before he ordered. He didn't want to get a, "deadly disease" as he puts it. He sounded like a fucking health inspector, but that was just the way he was, and we all loved him for it.

"It's getting late, dude. It'd probably be best if we started without him" Kenny told me once he lowered his hand back to the blue checkered table cloth. I cracked a half smile before I nodded, and we all began to order each of our choice of food as Christina jotted it all down on her little notepad.

There was a pause before I spoke. "I'll be back in a minute" I said as I slid out of my seat, and stood as I took out a little green bag deep from within my pocket. Kenny nodded understandingly, knowing exactly what I was leaving to do.

In that small green bag was a glucometer and strips, a lance, some rubbing alcohol, and a needle with insulin all for my diabetes which I was suppose to take before every meal.

Tweek cringed once he saw it. He can be a little skittish when it comes to needles...

Kind of like Stan. Only he gets queasy or faints when he's around needles, blood, hospitals, you name it. It's kind of funny if you think about it, though. I mean, there's this jock with his strong build, scared of nothing, but underneath that six pack is a weaker stomach than my own. And believe me when I say, I'm pretty fucking skinny compared to anyone... especially Stan.

Once I reached the men's restroom, I sat my stuff on the counter beside the middle sink before I stared at my reflection before me, and gave a tired sigh. "Why can't I stop thinking about Stan?" I asked aloud, still staring up into green eyes.

There was nothing but silence before I tore my gaze away from the mirror, and to my green bag as I began to pull out each item.

The routine I began was nothing new. It was like brushing my teeth in the morning. Each step just came to me naturally. First, I had to take a small blood sample to check my blood sugar. Then the glucometer would would start to calculate my results. The tiny screen read that I was at a... 6.1. Next came the needle. I started to rub the rubbing alcohol on my upper arm, preparing for the injection.

I was startled when I heard the washroom door swing open causing a loud crash. I looked up in the mirror only to break out into a smile, seeing none other than the one I thought was never gonna show. "Stan," I grinned excitedly. "I thought you weren't gonna come." Stan grinned back, approaching me on my left side as he pulled off his navy blue damp sweater hood, letting his ravin hair fall over his blue eyes; his bangs still wet from the downpour outside, and leaned against the counter. "I wouldn't miss this, Kyle," Stan assured me. "I swore I wouldn't."

I began to dial my pen-like needle to 16 units as I tried my hardest to fight off the blushing smile that was starting to spread across my face from my best friend's latest words. Stan's smile, however, was beginning to falter as he eyed the insulin I gripped in my hand, and started to hold his stomach. As soon as I injected the insulin pen into my arm Stan immediately turned away, clenching his eyes shut. I chuckled inwardly.

"Ugh. Why do you have to do that _here_?" Stan asked, nauseated as I began to gather all my diabetic belongings. "Hey," I retorted defensively. "I have to. You don't want me to get really sick, do you?" Stan shook his head. "No" he replied sounding defeated. "Good" I smiled, satisfied.

Once my green bag was back in my pocket, Stan and I went to leave side by side, but were stopped by a certain fat ass who was blocking the door. I frowned instantly once I saw that stupid fake smile of his under his wet yellow rain coat. He now sported a nice black eye from Stan earlier today, and he was holding an average plastic bag in his chubby fingers. "Good evening, _fags_" he greeted us with a hollow, kindness coated tone. "Kyle, ordered the qulsadeas like always?" I raised an eyebrow towards him. "Yeah" I answered suspiciously. I didn't trust him at all.

Stan's face scrunched in disgust. "Why are you carrying around your shit, Cartman?" he asked referring to the plastic bag. Cartman's expression turned to a scowl. "For your information, _fag_, it's not mine. It's my dog's" he corrected, his fake innocent voice turning back to normal.

My fists began to clench tightly, my fingernails digging deep into my palms. I didn't like the way he kept referring to Stan or I as fags. It was really starting to get on the last couple of nerves I had left.

"You don't even have a dog" Stan shot back.

"Well... maybe I walk my neighbor's dog" Cartman struggled to come up with an answer.

"Or maybe you're just full of shit. Literally"

"AY! Fuck you, you _faggy pussy_!" Cartman had a mischievous grin covering his face.

He was on extremely thin ice right now. "I think you better leave, Cartman" I spoke angrily as I stepped in-between the fighting two, Stan fuming right behind me. "Aww, protecting your little boyfriend, Kyle? God, you guys are so gay for each other" he laughed in my face. "We are NOT gay for each other! It's called a best friend! You should get one! Besides, Stan can't be gay for me because he has a fucking girlfriend! Her name is Wendy Testaburger incase you've forgotten!" I spat, defending Stan, the ice cracking quickly. The evil smile still remained on that fat asshole's plump face as he stepped up just inches away from me; looking down on me. "And what about you, Kyle? What's your excuse? Stan has a girlfriend. What do you have?" he asked calmly, knowing he'd stump me with his question. The ice had been broken. "FUCK YOU! I AM _NOT_ A STUPID FAG!" I shouted profusely. "You're such a stupid FAT FUCK!" Cartman's smile immediately faded into a frown. He hated it when I called him fat. "Yeah, well at least _my_ mom's not a stupid BITCH! he countered. I started to grit my teeth, glaring at him. I was furious. No one called my mom a bitch and got away with it.

"Don't call my mom a bitch, Cartman!"

"Up yours, dirty Jew fag!"

"Asshole!"

"Son of a BITCH!"

"FAT ASS!"

"Goddamn it! Don't call me fat, you butt-fucking ginger!"

"Then don't call my mom a bitch, you son of a CRACK WHORE!"

"AY!" I could see the fire in Cartman's eyes. He looked like he was about ready to kill. He looked like how I felt. I could feel the rage building, and building-

"You guys stop it" Stan cut in-between the two of us, pushing both of us away from each other. I could see within Stan's blue eyes that he wasn't pumped to fight any longer. They also held... sadness, maybe, but I knew he wouldn't cry. Stan never sheds his tears, ever. The last time I saw him cry was in fourth grade! He was tough for the most part, but he still looked hurt. Poor Stan. My heart went out to him. Cartman sure could be a real insensitive donkey raping shit eater.

"Pphht, fuck you dildos! I don't need to stand here, and be ridiculed! Screw you guys. I'm goin' home" Cartman pointed at us before he went to leave. "EH, BLOW IT OUT YOUR ASS!" I shouted after him. "SCREW YOU, HIPPIE!" His voice muffled through the closed restroom door.

I felt my expression soften as soon we were alone, and stepped up towards Stan. "It's alright, dude. You are _not_ a pussy _or_ a fag. Just don't listen to him" I tried to comfort my best friend, rubbing little circles on his back as he continued to stare at the tiled floor below our feet, glumly nodding.

Once we returned to our table, I saw Christina placing Kenny's meal in front of him, giving a sweet smile. Kenny smiled back as he gave her a sly wink resulting in her giggling before she skipped off to bring the rest of our food.

"Hey, you guys. Sorry I'm so late" Stan apologized with a smile, seeming to have cheered up as he took a seat beside me. "That's alright, Stan," Kenny said with a smile as he raised his eyebrow. "I can see you had a good time at Wendy's." I looked over to what Kenny was referring to, and saw a nice hickey on his collarbone. Stan quickly covered it frantically as Kenny chuckled lightly. I didn't know why, but it still made me angry that Stan made me wait here all while he was fooling around with Wendy. However, I didn't say anything. There was no point in doing so. I mean, at least he was here now, right? And he _did_ keep his word to me after all.

"Alright, alright," Stan said, trying to get as far away from the current topic as possible. "that's enough right now. Now, it's time to see that license of yours, Kyle." Stan grinned at me as he nudged me with his elbow. I smiled back at him before I took out my wallet, and put it in the middle of the table for all to see. Everyone gathered in closer for a better look in unison. "Dude, this is fucking sweet," Kenny said excitedly with his famous perverted smile plastered onto his face. "If you got your own car, Kyle, it would be a total chick magnet!" I rolled my eyes, smiling before I turned to Stan. He smiled back at me. "Congrats, Kyle," he said putting a hand on my shoulder. "I'm really proud of you, dude." I nodded, thanking him.

Tweek twitched. "Kyle, just... just be careful, okay," he shivered nervously. "I mean... I read once that in 2004, 6,000 teens were killed, and 303,000 were hurt in car accidents." Stan's smile began to fade. "Really?" he asked, his tone coated with fear. "Naw. That wouldn't happen to Kyle, here," Kenny disagreed. "Don't listen to everything you read, dude." I nodded along with Kenny's response, but Stan's expression never moved. "It's true, man. There's always someone out there wounded; always someone out there dying... always"...

"Here's your food," Christina came in placing each meal in front of us. Great, I was starving...

-------------------------------------------------------

_Stan's POV:_

As I laid in my bed, I stared up at the ceiling, surrounded by the four blue walls that were my bedroom with the light switched off. I clutched Kyle's sweater to my chest as certain words haunted, and echoed through my mind.

_"He has a fucking girlfriend!"_

_"Faggy Pussy!"_

_"FUCK YOU! I AM_ _**NOT** A **STUPID FAG!**"_

_"You don't want me to get really sick, do you?"_

_"It's alright, dude. You are not a pussy or a fag"_

_"In 2004, 6,000 teens were killed, and 303,000 were hurt in car accidents"-_

I shut my eyes tight, sat up, and ran a hand through my hair in distress, shaking my head in an attempt to shake Tweek's words out of my mind. Of course I failed.

_"It's true, man. There's always someone out there wounded; always someone out there dying... always"_

I opened my eyes, and glanced at the clock beside me. The green numbers told me that it was two in the morning. I groaned, falling back into my pillow. What if Kyle were one of the many teens to dye _this_ year in an accident? I can't even imagine how devastating that would be. I mean, he's the most fucking important person to me.

Out of nowhere, I broke into a long yawn, my eyes getting heavy. Sleep was starting to find me despite my mind racking me with so many thoughts. I turned on my side to face the wall as my eyes drooped shut...

_"Stan... Stan, wake up..." I heard a small echoing voice growing louder, and louder the more the voice spoke, calling my name. I slowly opened my eyes, my sight starting to focus properly along with my hearing. It was Kyle, kneeling over me. I blinked in confusion, wondering why the hell he was in my bedroom this late at night. Kyle smiled. As I began to fully awaken, I noticed that his eyes were bloodshot and puffy, and he was more skinny and paler than usual. He breathed deeply and quickly with a funny, different scent on his breath, sounding like he had just run a marathon, and he looked tired and weak. It was then that I noticed that I wasn't even in my bedroom anymore. I was lying on the ground. It was pitch black. The only thing that could be seen was Kyle. He wasn't well at all. I tried to voice my concern, but he just put his finger to my lips, telling me not to speak. I propped myself up on my forearms, his emerald eyes warm and sparkling. "Follow me" he whispered, rising up from beside me with some difficulty, clutching at his upper stomach. Kyle's eyes never left mine as his legs wobbled slightly, attempting to succeed in balance. He turned and slowly started to walk further, and further away from me, my eyes following after him. I scrambled to my feet, and tried to catch up with him, but as I moved, the distance between Kyle, and I became longer. I began to walk faster. Kyle in the distance, still walking slow, tossed a glance over his shoulder towards me, and smiled. "Come on" he whispered, his far voice echoing into my ears. He turned his back to me again as darkness shrouded him into the pitch black. It looked like he had faded into shadow and disappeared! I started to run in panic. "Kyle?" I shouted, scared to death, but he did not answer..._

_I felt like I was running on the spot, getting nowhere near Kyle. Just then, a tire screech filled my ears, echoing through the endless dark world that surrounded me, followed by a crash and then a huge splash. I started to run faster, frightened. I then saw a lamppost come into view. As I approached it, everything just beyond it loomed into sight almost mystically, me coming closer, and closer. Past the lamppost, there was a bridge. I slowed down noticing tire marks streaked on the road, leading to where the safety rail of the bridge had been broken. My eyes widened as red and white lights flashed about. People were gathered around the accident, staring down at where the car had landed into the rapidly flowing river. "Kuh-Kyle?" I tried to speak, but I spoke with a waver and couldn't get my voice over just above a whisper. I spotted Kenny, sorrow spread across his face. I had never seen like this before. It was never like him. I approached him, shaking. "Kenny," I began. He didn't move. "Kyle... w-where is he?" I stuttered. There was a pause. Kenny pointed down slowly to the river where the car had dropped. "... He was too sick to drive, Stan," Kenny began. Tears were wheling up in my eyes. I chocked on them, trying to hold them back. "he fell, and he just didn't come back up... and that was it..." I started to feel a lump form in my throat, making it hard to breathe. My best friend; my love was dead. I couldn't believe it. This wasn't happening..._

I immediately awoke suddenly with a huge gasp for air as I jolted up from lying down in my bed, fear still clouding over me like the rain clouds outside. I glanced over at the time to see that it was 3:01 a.m. Without another second, I quickly slipped out of bed, fully awake now and made my way to the bathroom. I splashed cold water on my face, and turned off the faucet to look up at the one staring back at me in the mirror. He looked like fucking shit! His ocean blue eyes held fear and sadness within them, and his face was flushed. He still paraded that bright red gift from Wendy just on his collarbone, his damp ravin colored bangs sticking to his wet forehead. As he continued to stare back at me, his gaze piercing, my eyes started to burn and eventually I had to look away, and burry my face in my hands. And for the first time in a long time, I started to truly sob. "That _didn't_ happen! Oh my god... Kyle!" My hands muffled my cries.

Several thoughts began to flash through my mind like: _What if he crashed his mom's car on his way back from dropping us all off tonight? What if he really is sick right now? What if he's_ _not okay?_ All of these questions and more flooded through my head, haunting me until I couldn't take it any longer. I had to know Kyle was alright...

Did You Ever Love Somebody:

"Did you ever love somebody?

So much that the earth moved

Did you ever love somebody?

Even though it hurt to

Did you ever love somebody?

Nothing else your heart could do

Did you ever love somebody?

Who never knew

Did you ever lay your head down

On the shoulder of a good friend

And then had to look away somehow

Had to hide the way you felt for them

Have you ever prayed the day would come

You'd hear them say they felt it too

Did you ever love someone?

Who never knew

I do.

And if you did

Well you know I'd understand

I could, I would

More than anybody can

Did you ever love somebody?

So much that the earth moved

Did you ever love somebody?

Even though it hurt to

Did you ever love somebody?

Nothing else your heart could do

Did you ever love somebody?

Like I love you 3x

-----------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Yeah! Finally I'm done the third chapie! Now, please review and tell me what you guys think. :) Oh, and if you want to learn the Raisins episode song, please send me a private message and I'll get back to you as soon as possible with further instruction. It's soo easy once you understand it! I swear!

Peace Out:)

PS

StanXKyle4eva!XD


	4. Rain

A/N: HEY! I'm back with a brand new chapie!

Okay, SUPER sorry for taking soo long! Just been busy, and I apologize for making this chapter kind of uneventful. Instead, it's more about the Stan and Kyle moments shared together, which is just as good as events if you ask me lol. I mean, I would've put more events in, but I think that 8856 words in one chapter is long enough, don't you? Oh, well. At least it'll tide you guys over until the next chapter. Also, as a last minute idea, I added the kindergarden teacher, Ms. Stevenson in for fun from the episode, "Miss teacher bangs a boy".

Oh, and one more thing, I just want to give a shout out to all my reviewers. You guys rock! You all make me smile:D "Thank you! Oh, thank you! You all are so wonderful" blows kisses lol... sorry, I'm okay...

Disclaimers: I don't own anything

Anyway, on to the story:)

_------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Rain**

_Kyle's POV:_

_Tink tink tink. _I stirred slightly, wrapped in my warm cover. I could hear a faint, tiny delicate sound pulling me further, and further away from a realm of dreams. My eyes began to open still heavy with drowsiness. _Tink tink tink tink. _I rose from where I had laid as I rubbed my tired eyes open before I turned to my window where the noise had come from. The first thing my vision met was a flash of familiar raven hair, and almost instantly I knew exactly who it was. It was Stan tapping the glass pane with the tip of his index fingernail. He was soaked with rain from head to toe and drops of heaven's tears fell from the ends of his side bangs, his wet white t-shirt clinging to his chest. His eyes gazed upon my bewildered ones, and they looked so urgent and sad.

I slid out of bed, and stepped towards my poor, heavily breathing friend, my feet touching the cold hardwood floor. Each pair of eyes never left the other as I began to shiver once I had approached the freezing cold window. I started to fiddle with its stubborn lock while both our warm breaths made contact with cold glass, spreading frost across each other on the chilled wet surface. I was looking up at Stan as he looked down at me, sympathy in my eyes. His hand was raised, pressed into the thin barrier, wishing desperately that there was no such wall keeping us apart. Once I had finally gotten that goddamn lock to open, I slid the one clear divider that separated me from Stan, and stood back as he slid through the opening frantically, but gracefully, quiet as to not wake anybody up.

I quickly stole a glance at the clock to see that it was 3:32 am and then turned back to Stan. What was he doing climbing through my bedroom window, and why did he choose to do it this early in the morning? There was a brief silence as I stood there, confused, waiting for an explanation before Stan swiftly walked towards me until our bodies collided, his chest pressed up against my own without a word.

His wet figure was cold against my smaller one, his strong arms squeezing me very tightly. I couldn't help but shudder from the instant temperature change on my skin provided by Stan. I wanted to protest, but I found myself resisting the option, and choosing the opposite by wrapping my arms around him, squeezing him back, not caring how wet or cold he made me. I mean, how could I push him away? He obviously needed the comfort seeing how bad his state was, right?

Soon, however, the silence had become awkward. "Stan..." I spoke my friend's name with concern. He did not answer. I loosened my hold on him as I began to pull away to look at him. Stan's hold on _me,_ though, tightened, refusing to let me go. My neck was the only part of me that could actually move in Stan's arms, leaving our noses not even a few inches apart. I could see his eyes so closely now, just realizing how blood-shot they were. I guess he had come here unable to sleep, but that still didn't explain to me why he seemed so upset.

As I continued to study Stan up close, the silence was finally broken, and confusion took over. "Kyle, thank god you're okay" he whispered, his voice trembling with sadness as he gave a small sniff. At first, the meaning of what Stan had said left me lost, but the way he said it made my chest twinge. I couldn't believe it. Stan had been crying. I could tell just by hearing him speak.

"Stan, I think _I_ should be the one worrying if _you're_ okay. What's wrong?" I asked.

"Oh. Nothing. Nothing's wrong" Stan's voice quivered again as he pulled away, trying to hide the impression he was giving me before.

"Stan, tell me"

"It's nothing... I-I just needed to know if you were alright"

"Why wouldn't I be?" I asked giving a puzzled look. Stan pulled his eyes away from mine, shrugging nervously.

I went to reach out and put a caring hand on my friend's shoulder before I nearly jumped out of my skin, and jerked away as there was a knock on my bedroom door. "Kyle, bubbie," Shit. It was my mom. "what's going on in there?" she asked as she began to open the door. Stan quickly went to hide in the closet as I shut my open window as fast as I could. She stared at me suspiciously in my door frame, clad in her pink nightgown and slippers. "N-nothing" I replied, answering her lingering question.

"Then what are you doing out of bed? I heard rumbling and voices" she pressed on.

"Y-yeah, that was me. I was... I was just having a bad dream" I lied.

"Well, try not to stay awake too long, Kyle. You have school tomorrow"

Okay, ma. I know" I said rolling my eyes in annoyance, wishing that she would just leave already. Her green eyes narrowed towards me, not liking my tone at all. However, she closed the door and left - not very quickly, I might add - before the tenseness in my body left as I gave a sigh of relief and went to let Stan out of my closet. Jesus, that was close.

Once I opened its door, I saw Stan sitting on one of the many boxes on the floor, his head lowered, body still drenched with rain. He eventually looked up at me, that sadness still in his eyes. It pained me to see him like this. I offered him a hand to help him up, which he took before I pulled myself into another wet hug from Stan, greatly not wanting to say what I was about to say. "... You should go. My mom's getting suspicious" I whispered, not loosening my grip on him. I felt Stan nod before we both let go of each other as I saw his disappointment. I began to rub his shoulder soothingly, and smiled warmly. "Come on. I'll give you a ride" I suggested. Stan raised his eyes to mine, fear within them as he opened his mouth and took a breath as he was going to say something, but than quickly snapped it back shut, and exhaled before his expression was replaced with a weak smile in agreement. God, I wanted to ask him what he was about to say, but I dismissed it, knowing that I had to get him out of the house as fast and as quiet as possible.

I turned away to pull on a pair of jeans, and then grabbed my coat, which was strewn on the floor before I turned back to Stan and silently lead him out my red wooded bedroom door. We both began to tip-toe passed my younger brother, Ike's room, and then my parents', loud snoring filling my ears projected by my mother, sound asleep. Stan gave another small sniff behind me as I stepped down each stair, the soft carpet squishing in-between my toes.

Downstairs was dark and lifeless. The only thing that could be heard was the rather loud ticks from our old clock in the living room, and the light pitter patter of rain falling from the night sky outside.

Once at the front door, I opened the coat closet, my nose instantly met by the light smell of old leather and shoes. I pulled out an extra jacket and extended it to Stan to which he shook his head and declined. I gave him a sympathetic look. Wasn't he cold? He had to be. I stood still for a second, the offer still in my hand incase he suddenly changed his mind, but he didn't. I shrugged it off before I hung the jacket back in the coat closet, threw a pair of shoes on, and gently unlocked and opened the front door.

Stan and I had to push the car halfway down the street before we could actually start driving back to his house from fear that my parents would hear, and catch me sneaking out with the car at this time a night... or morning I guess I should say.

The ride was silent. No words were uttered. Occasionally, out of the corner of my eye, I would see Stan glance over at me. However, when I went to glance back at him, he would always nervously break his sorrow-filled eyes away from me, and turn back to his rain-streaming window, goose bumps collecting on his skin.

Soon, we came to a full stop in front of Stan's house as I put my mother's car in park before the soft purring of the engine was silenced. "... Stan," I began, keeping my eyes glued on the wheel. I felt his eyes on me, sitting next to me as he waited for my next words. I turned my vision to catch his. "what happened tonight?" The blue eyes that rested upon me froze and then broke away, bowing down glumly as he mumbled something that my ears couldn't catch. "Sorry?" I asked, wondering what he had just said.

"I said, nothing. I'm fine, dude" Stan repeated as he looked back up at me, trying to put on a smile.

I sighed. Why wouldn't he tell me what was up? Why was it that every time I tried to comfort my best friend, he would just pull away, put up a strong front, and deny? Why wouldn't he just let me in like he used to when we were kids?

It was me now who felt locked outside of Stan's window as he touched my hands through the clear surface just unable to reach him, unable to get to him. I could see him right there in the car seat in front of me, but I could not get him to open up -- to open up his window. I was hellbent on reaching Stan. Even if that meant breaking through it, his strong front... but now wasn't the time.

"Hey," I began gently with a smile. "meet me tomorrow in the parking lot at lunch period. What do you say we drive to your place, hang out in the basement and play a little air-hockey?" I suggested. Finally, Stan spread a real smile, chuckling lightly.

We had had some pretty fucking good times in that basement of his. In it he had: an air-hockey table, a pool table, gamesphere, a foozball table, and a big screen TV! I know. That's a lot of shit, huh?

"When are you ever gonna learn that you will never beat me in a game of air-hockey, Broflovski?" Stan asked still laughing lightly.

"Hey, I'll win someday" I retorted.

"Yeah, when pigs come flying out my ass"

"Well, then be prepared 'cause that day is coming soon" I chuckled at Stan's earlier statement, thinking of how funny it would be if that actually happened when I won.

"We'll see about that" he spoke with his natural competitive voice. He seemed to be back to his normal self.

And with that, Stan had climbed out of the warm car, and into the cold night, rain teaming down on him as he ran towards the comfort of his own home. I watched him run to, and in his front door before I wrote his name on the back of my hand in pen next to all my other doodles and memos, and turned the car back on, speeding down the puddle spread road, further, and further away from the Marsh's residence and closer to mine, a permanent smile spread across my face that I just couldn't seem to force away. Tomorrow I would find out what was troubling Stan. Tomorrow, I would break through that window...

_Stan's POV:_

He was so warm to me as I had held him in my arms that night. He was beautiful, and fragile. I never wanted to let him go. No one or nothing was ever going to hurt him as long as I was there. "Stan..." he spoke softly in my ear. I did not answer from fear that it might ruin the moment. I wanted to stay like that forever with him. I felt him loosen his grip on me as he began to pull away, but I didn't let him leave. I squeezed him tighter as both our eyes met very closely, our noses almost touching. His green eyes gazed into mine, worried as his moist lips parted slightly as I was _this_ close to leaning forward into a soft kiss, but instead spoke the only concern I had in the world, which was only him, in a whisper as if the words would somehow stand in the way of my lips from his.

"Kyle, thank god you're okay" my voice shook involuntarily, hoping he wouldn't notice .. but he did.

"Stan, I think _I_ should be the one worrying if _you're_ okay. What's wrong?" he asked, obviously hearing my waver. I stepped back, somehow just realizing how gay this must've looked. How uncomfortable he must have been. I couldn't let Kyle know what had happened that night and my instantaneous reaction towards it all. A reaction I had never used since elementary school. I mean, _Jesus_, I was supposed to be a fucking tough, 'straight' _Jock_! I NEVER cried!

"Oh. Nothing. Nothing's wrong" I lied, the uncontrollable tremble still within my voice that just wouldn't seem to go away.

"Stan, tell me" Kyle spoke, sympathy covering his gentle, charming features.

"It's nothing... I-I just needed to know if you were alright" I replied, my eyes still stinging from passed fallen tears.

"Why wouldn't I be?" he looked at me, confused as I broke our gaze down to the floor, shrugging, not knowing what to say without sounding... sounding so stupid.

Just then, there was a knock at the door, resulting in me looking up towards it as I shivered from the lack of Kyle's body heat pressed up against me. "Kyle, bubbie," my heart began to race. It was Kyle's mom who spoke, the gold knob just beginning to turn as I ran for the closet, and closed it shut...

It was much darker, and colder than it was in Kyle's bedroom, in his arms. It was closed up, and dusty with things that he probably had never used in years like his old green hat, his old basketball...

I heard the muffled voices in an exchanging of words as I began to sink towards the floor, and sat, holding my head in my hands in distress. What was happening to me? I had never reacted like this before. I couldn't quite place my finger on it as I sat there frustrated, puzzled, and on the brink of tears, trying to hold them back as hard as I could. What had happened to me that night?

Eventually, I heard the closet open as I sensed Kyle standing in the doorway, looking down at me. Soon enough, I mustered all the courage I had to look back at him and his astounding emerald eyes. After he extended a hand in helping me up, I whispered to myself in my head over, and over, 'Don't be gay. Don't be gay. Don't be gay. Don't be gay-'

But I was taken aback when Kyle embraced me with his own free will, slowly wrapping his arms around me, tightly. I felt a light smile sweep across my face, almost feeling like it had cracked my skin like I hadn't smiled in an era. The whole sensation was probably the consequence of a tear-stricken face, though. However, it did not last long before I heard Kyle's next heart-sinking words. "... You should go. My mom's getting suspicious" he whispered as I felt his warm breath on my cold ear. I began to nod slowly, and pretended to be okay just before he pulled back as I looked away, trying to hide the discouraged look in my eyes, afraid that he would see right through me. He's always had a knack for that sort of thing. "Come on. I'll give you a ride." That did it. My vision shot up in an instant as I took a breath to beg him not to drive... but then stopped myself, realizing that if any sane person heard my pleading words... I'd sound so fucking crazy... So I agreed in a smile.

On the way home, I listened to the windshield wipers make their scraping sound against the glass of Kyle's mom's car, each time swiping away each batch of rain drops only to be replaced with the next. Throughout the time I sat there in the front seat beside him, I would very so often glance over at Kyle only to gaze at him with a longing desire, but he kept catching me staring at him so many times that I eventually just stopped trying.

There was only silence and the thudding of the downpour outside as Kyle had turned off the car just staring at nothing in particular in front of our destination. "...Stan," he finally spoke softly. I turned my sore eyes towards him in a reply, telling him that I was listening. "What happened tonight?" His stare bore into my mind as if he were searching for an answer. I tore away to my feet. That had been the very same question that I had been asking myself lately. What _had_ happened to me that night? It seemed like the answer was impossible to figure out, but when _Kyle_ asked it... when he asked, everything just seemed so clear as I had just figured it out, and replied to his and my own question, more to myself, in a low mumble. "You were killed tonight, and I couldn't save you..."

"Sorry?" he asked, unsure of what I had just said.

"I said, nothing. I'm fine, dude" I looked back at him, lying right through my teeth as I tried to give a reassuring smile.

There was another pause as Kyle looked disappointed with my answer before he spoke again, this time with a kind smile. "Hey, meet me tomorrow in the parking lot at lunch period. What do you say we drive to your place, hang out in the basement and play a little air-hockey?" he proposed. Just then, I felt the skin on my face crack again as I began to laugh lightly, remembering all the good times we had down there at my house. We had a lot of shit down there, but air-hockey was by far me, and Kyle's favorite game. I know I like it because I'm good at it, but I don't know why he likes it so much. He must have had his ass kicked about a thousand times by now. "When are you ever gonna learn that you will never beat me in a game of air-hockey, Broflovski?" I chuckled lightly in his face as if him beating me was such an ignorant, naive thought.

"Hey, I'll win someday" Kyle shot back, his finger pointed at me.

"Yeah, when pigs come flying out my ass" I challenged.

"Well, then be prepared 'cause that day is coming soon"

"We'll see about that" I gave one last smile towards Kyle, evilly before I opened up the car door and made my way to my house, sighing as soon as I had shut the front door behind me...

I smiled lightly to myself as I remembered what had happened last night with Kyle... and the erotic dream I had dreamt about him on top of the air-hockey table as I sat on the bench, the parking lot before me, waiting for my best friend to show up during our lunch period. The visible emotion on my face, however, was soon replaced with a tired look of disgust as I turned beside me to see the heavy weight-shifter who now sat next to me. "Ugh, what do you want, Cartman? I'm not in the mood" I groaned in annoyance.

"Aww, why so grouchy, Stan? Are you tired from last night because you were butt-fucking the Jew until morning again?" Cartman cooed. I squeezed my eyes tight as I pinched the bridge of my nose, trying to excuse his last words.

"Look, dude. I'm just trying to wait for Kyle in peace. Could you just do me a favor and just fuck off for one day?"

"Fine, but be prepared to sit here until next class starts" he sighed, his tone unchanged. I turned to him.

"... Why?" I asked suspiciously. The fat bastard knew something.

"Oh, no reason. Just that he wasn't here first, or second period today" Cartman replied, laying back where he sat beside me as I felt the whole bench move under all his weight. I was afraid the whole thing would eventually tip over or collapse.

"WHAT? What did you do to him!"

"Kay, relax, Stan. I didn't do nothing to your little boyfriend. I'm just telling you the facts" Cartman spoke seriously as the rage pulsing through my body left before he got up from the bench and walked away.

I sighed deeply, watching students walk by me on their way to eat as I saw Bebe, and Clyde in the midst of them all, laughing about something unknown to me. Soon, I saw Kenny, Tweek, Token, and Craig begin to pass me by. "Hey, Stan, you sure you don't want to come along to Subway with us?" Kenny shouted from across the parking lot.

"Naw, you guys go ahead without me. I think I'm gonna wait here a bit longer" I shouted back. Kenny shrugged it off as he gave a small wave goodbye, and began to walk downtown with the rest of the group.

Soon, outside became quiet. No one was around but me as I still awaited Kyle's arrival. Maybe Cartman was telling the truth. Maybe Kyle just didn't come to class today... but Kyle never skips so that must mean... something bad might have happened to him! What if he was in an accident on the way to school? The roads were pretty slippery today! All the images from my dream last night came into play: how sick he looked... how I just... just lost him. I shut my eyes tight and began to tug at my hair, frustrated. "No, no, no, no, no, no..." I whispered the same word constantly again, and again...

"Stan?" I heard a small voice ask. I looked up to find my girlfriend, Wendy standing in front of me in a violet top, and light, short skirt. "Oh, hey Wendy" I replied as she sat down next to me, her thigh brushing against mine slightly as she caressed it through my jeans gently. "What's wrong?" she asked as she put an arm around me, pulling me into her touch. "Nothing," I answered her question glumly. "just having a bad day." Her hand left my leg, placing her finger and thumb around my chin as she turned my face towards hers, and lay a sweet kiss on my lips in an attempt to cheer me up as I kissed her back, tasting her strawberry lip gloss faintly. "Come on, baby. At least have _something _to eat. Come to the caf with me?" she asked. I gave a light smile as I nodded, agreeing to her offer, and giving up on waiting any longer before I stood, making my way to the cafeteria with my girlfriend, but there wasn't a single moment of it all where I wasn't thinking of my best friend...

The next half of the day went by slowly. Every minute of every class I was worrying about Kyle and what might have happened to him. I knew I was overreacting, but I couldn't help it. Throughout English Kenny kept giving me these concerned looks before, and even after I told him why I was acting the way I was. I didn't tell him about my dream, though. He told me that _Kyle would be fine_, and that _I would see_ before Ms. Ellen caught us talking in the middle of her lesson...

Kenny and I are now on our way to Kyle's to see if he's alright. The clouds above us were still grey, and all the lawns we passed were still wet from last night and this morning's storm. My eyes turned to my feet as I readjusted my backpack on my shoulder, my fingers trembling slightly with my companion's stare upon me. "Dude, I'm sure he's fine" Kenny spoke soothingly. I looked up to him and his eyes of gold under his jacket hood and blonde hair, a cigarette in-between his lips. I smiled weakly, and nodded just as Kyle's house came into view.

Kenny took one last drag as he dropped and squished the butt into the ground just before we came up onto Kyle's porch, and knocked at his front door. It was his mom who answered. "Oh, hello, boys" she greeted us.

"Hi, Mrs. Broflovski," I said sounding a little rushed, eager to see if Kyle was alright. "Is Kyle home?"

"Oh, Kyle is quite sick, but I'm sure he'd appreciate some visitors for a couple minutes. He's up in his room if you'd like to see him" she offered. A look of fear swept across my face, just remembering my dream... but I saw him last night. He was fine. Kenny and I both nodded, smiling as she stepped aside to let us in. I immediately bolted in and up the stairs, towards Kyle's room and knocked on the red wooded door feverishly, almost too afraid to believe that Kyle being sick was true until I saw it myself. Kenny was now by my side. I reached out and grasped the cool golden knob of Kyle's bedroom door, afraid of what was on the other side, and turned it slowly, sighing inwardly as I pushed the door open...

_Kyle's POV:_

I awoke with a terrible pain in my stomach that night. I felt like shit. I was sweating pretty hard as I felt I was gonna hurl. Quickly, I stood out of bed, and ran out into the hall, and into the washroom to kneel before the white ceramic bowl and let it all out.

It was disgusting! I coughed, spewed, and gagged as I took gasping breaths in between, leaving my throat with this unpleasant sensation that I've always hated.

I pulled the small lever to flush it all away when my dad came bursting through the door in his suit and tie. It must have been a bit past five seeing as he was almost ready to leave for work at 5:30. I looked up at him with tired eyes in my boxers and Three Days Grace t-shirt. "Kyle, you look terrible. Are you alright?" he asked slowly, concern shining through his words as he knelt down beside me, and brought a cloth to my face before he wiped around my mouth, my eyes half open. I felt him grip me as he lifted me to my feet, helped me wash up, and guided me back to bed.

"I'll tell your mother you won't be going to school today," he whispered once I had settled in my sheets again. "and don't forget to take your insulin. Call me if you need anything." He smiled down at me warmly as he brushed away a few red curls before his thumb stroked my forehead gently. "Feel better, son" he spoke as he lent down to kiss my head through my hair. I nodded as he left the room, leaving me to rest in darkness.

I reached for the clock on my night stand to turn off the set alarm. I wouldn't be needing it. As I did so, I noticed that it was 5:20. It had almost been two hours since Stan had come knocking at my window. God, I could still remember so clearly just how upset, shaken and... vulnerable he was. And then what do I do? I just fucking throw him back out. I mean, just what kind of piece-of-shit friend was I? I ran a hand through my curls in distress, but as I began to pull away, I stopped, just seeing Stan's name written on the back of my hand in black pen. It was with all my other works of art in blue ink, which were now faded, but the word, 'Stan' stood out clearly on my skin. I sighed as I remembered the plans I had made with him for today's lunch hour, and how I wouldn't even be there at all. Shit, not only I not there for him once, but now I wasn't going to be there a second time. I felt horrible! Anything that involved Stan at all was at-the-top-of-the-list important. Especially when he was, dare I say, _crying! _ That was usually my job... crying, I mean. I don't think there has been a single fucking time where he hasn't been there for me. I mean, he was there when I was dumped by Bebe, he was there tonight for the Casa Bonita celebration... and here I was just... just treating him like shit compared to the way he treated me. "I'm so fucking sorry, Stan... for everything" I whispered to my lonely Stan-less window, his hand print still faintly visible on the glass, and shut my eyes, falling into a restless sleep...

It wasn't the best slumber to go down in history. Just add waking up, and running to the toilet through four hours seven goddamn times where both me _and _my ass throw up. On top of that, I can't even count how many times I had to take a piss! I swear to god, I have no fucking clue where it's all coming from! It's like I drank twenty glasses of water, or something!

I was fully awake then as I was getting hungry. I quickly took my insulin before I went downstairs, searching for mom, but I had no such luck. Where the hell was she? Maybe she went out grocery shopping. Who knew? I shrugged it off as I got a glass of water to quench my dying thirst, and put together a sandwich only to have it all thrown up in the toilet some time later... again.

However, that was the last time I had gotten sick up until now in the early afternoon, but I had developed this headache, and my stomach had this after-pain thing, or something, I guess from all the nausea. I suppose being sick can take a lot out of you, but I was seeming to be getting much better than before.

I turned to the time. Stan should be out of school by now. I hope he's better than he was last night. I mean, it was almost scary to see _Stan_, of all people, like that in such a state...

Just then, I heard someone come in. I looked up from where lay in bed for my eyes to settle on the one standing in my doorway. "Kyle, bubbie, you're awake. How are you feeling?" she asked kindly. I smiled. "Hi, ma. I'm a lot better than I was... Where were you today?" I asked out of the blue, just remembering how she couldn't be found before. She began to walk towards me, and sat on my bed as she replied to my curiosity, her ruby-red hair tied up tightly in a firm bun. "Oh, I had to go do some volunteer work. I left you a note with my cellphone number."

"You did? I guess I didn't see it. Where was it?" I asked.

As she was about to answer, both our gazes turned outside my room as there was a hasty knock at the front door. Promptly, mom stood from my bedside, and made her way to greet whoever awaited outside, telling me that she would be back, and closed the door behind her.

I could hear muffled voices in a conversation, and then quick footsteps running up the staircase. I sat up under my covers with a little trouble as I held my front...

It was Stan, and Kenny who walked in. Kenny smiled, but Stan just stood there frozen in time like he was shocked or something. I felt the worrying feeling sliding along into an expression towards him. His eyes held the exact same look as they did last night.

"Hey, Ken," I greeted calmly, and then turned to his companion beside him. "Hey, Stan." Silence. The one I had addressed didn't reply. He just stood there like a mannequin. "Stan?" I tried again, questioning him to speak. He moved this time. He walked towards me, and sat on my bed, shaking a little bit before he grabbed me gently in a tight squeeze as I hugged him back as hard as I could like I had before.

I could hear his breaths so close to me now. They were raspy as a waver was present, but there were no tears. "Shh, everything is going to be okay, Stan" I whispered as I turned to his ear, trying to comfort my poor best friend. I felt him shiver under my arms for a second before he pulled away as I felt Kenny sit on the other side of me.

There was a pause before I changed the subject. "So what did I miss today?" I asked. Kenny smiled widely. "Oh, man. You fucking missed it, dude! You know our hot math teacher, Ms. Stevenson?" he asked excitedly. I frowned. "You mean the old kindergarden teacher who had sex with my little brother, Ike when he was 3 years old?" I asked sarcastically. Of course I knew her! I thought she was fucking sickening! "Yeah, her!" he exclaimed, un-phased as if I actually wanted to hear this crap. "Today, she totally spilt coffee all over her white top, and she wasn't even wearing a bra! It was a_ beautiful_ sight!" Kenny was beaming, and his perverted smile never failed to stay strong. I couldn't help but ease up and laugh. I mean, how could I not? "Thanks for the update," I chuckled. "but I kind of was talking about the class. Assignments? Anything?"

"Oh, right. Just do pages 216 and 217 from the textbook" Kenny reported still giggling about his earlier news.

I rolled my eyes before I turned to Stan who's expression had brightened up now. I was glad he was smiling as I returned it. "What about in Science?" I asked.

"Uh, we took a note," Stan told me as he went digging through his backpack, and took out two pieces of line paper from his binder to lend to me. "and study for the quiz on Friday." He extended the two pages to me before I looked them over. I squinted in confusion as I tried to read it. I couldn't understand it at all. Besides the point of there being paragraphs and bullets, the whole thing was so squished together that it all looked like one gigantic word. Even after that, the letters were so close together that his 'o's and 'l's looked like 'd's, and his 'l's and 'c's looked like 'k's. I voiced this to him as he smiled, and continued a stupid argument jokingly. "Well at lease my '8's don't look like retarded snowmen with their heads falling off" he shot back playfully as we humored each other all the while chuckling.

"Yeah, but people actually know what I mean when I write an '8's. Plus, that's just one minor thing. I can't understand a goddamn word here, dude".

As the pointless, meaningless bickering/giggling thing went on, I could feel Kenny's eyes upon us as he just sat there quietly until the point where I had to stop, and turn to his grinning face to ask him the ever-popular question we all ask when someone is randomly staring at you. "What?"

Kenny shrugged, still smiling as he replied with a, "Oh, nothing" and began a small string of light giggles himself. I coked my head to the side a little, and gave him a confused look. He was making less sense than Stan's writing.

"...Kay" I spoke before I let it pass, and turned back to Stan. "I'll just get it from Craig through msn" I told him as he nodded before I changed the subject once again. "Hey, man, I'm sorry I didn't show up today. I didn't mean to blow you off" I apologized. Kenny's light giggles immediately turned into a huge fit of laughter before I turned to him again, raising an eyebrow.

Stan rolled his eyes, shaking his head at Kenny's perverted humor, smiling as he knew that none of us understood this guy, and I don't think we ever would. He was such a mystery, and sometimes it was so frustrating to always be trying to figure out what exactly was going on in that fucked-up mind of his, but I don't think any of us would trade any of those moments away. I mean, I know I wouldn't, and knowing Stan, I'm positive that he wouldn't either. "Holy fuck! I'm gonna piss myself! he said wiping a tear from his shimmering eye, sounding like a laughing hyena all while he stood, and made his way to the washroom.

Stan turned back to me with a soft smile, picking up the lost conversation. "It's cool, dude. You were sick." His words were passive, yet gentle as was his smile, which I returned, but as a pause was gathered, I couldn't help but ask the one question that had been dying to pass my lips since his unexpected visit. "Stan... please tell me... tell me what was wrong last night." As I stumbled upon my words, I saw as Stan's smile slowly was slipping away, turning his eyes so stiffly to my bedroom floor. I could barely hear it, but I noticed his breathing quickened slightly as he kept his gaze down, swallowing hard. "Kyle, I..." he cut himself off only to be left in another string of silence, his head still bowed as he began to tremble again a little. I reached out, and put a comforting hand on his shoulder, rubbing it with concern as if to tell him what I had said before, that everything was going to be alright. This caused him to look back up at me with that same sadness in his eyes that I had never seen in years before just recently, and, at the same time, probably the same gaze that I would never forget. His chest rose, and fell in a deep sigh as a preparation to finally say what I had needed to hear for a while now. "...I-"

Stan was cut off yet again only this time by my mother saying that it was time to go, and I needed rest. I dug my fingernails into my green covers in anger, glaring at her for her rotten timing, but she didn't seem to notice and take the hint. Stan turned to me from my mom as he gave me a weak smile before he said _goodbye _and to _get well soon._ He began to walk towards, and out the door as I felt this separation anxiety within. Each step Stan took increased the feeling until the point where I couldn't help but beckon after him, trying to stop the next footstep from coming. "Stan, wait!" I saw him turn as he watched me from the door, responding to my call. I was caught speechless. I guess I didn't think the whole thing through. I mean, sure, I stopped him for one last moment, but what exactly was I to say afterwards? The pause was awkward, which caused him to blush a little. I kept my eyes on his as he waiting for me to continue. "Don't... Don't forget about our air-hockey match." My words were unsure at first, but by the time they had ended, they had ended challengingly. Stan broke out into a smile as he nodded. "Wouldn't dream of it" he replied before my mother herded him out, and downstairs.

I lay down again, and once more turned to my window, new raindrops glistening as they rolled down out of sight before I fell into yet another, but this time deep, sleep...

_Stan's POV:_

As I had stepped into Kyle's room, I felt the world freeze as did I, seeing a sight I was hoping not to face. How? He was fine before...

I heard his sweet voice addressing me, pulling me out of my state of thought. When I had tried to reply, I found myself unable to speak. "Stan?" he asked again, wondering why I wasn't answering. From the sound of the way Kyle spoke, I could tell that I was making him uncomfortable. I just couldn't seem to find my lost breath filled with words. So instead, I moved towards him, and sat on his bedside, taking him into my arms once again, afraid that if I didn't, he would leave, and I wouldn't be able to reach him again as the distance would become farther, and farther away until the point where it would be too late. I felt his tight grip around me as soon as I had made contact with him. "Shh, everything is going to be okay, Stan" he whispered in my ear causing me to shudder. I pulled away from his comforting embrace as Kenny sat down on the other side of Kyle, smiling at us before Kyle spoke again.

"So, what did I miss today?" he had asked.

Kenny's smile grew. "Oh, man. You fucking missed it, dude! You know our hot math teacher, Ms. Stevenson?" A light smile had danced across my face as I chuckled mentally about Kenny's little Hot Teacher's Coffee Fiasco story, and about how he told everyone in his sight who didn't already know. However, I didn't believe Kyle was the right person to talk to about Ms. Stevenson, what with what had happened in fourth grade when he found out that she was banging Ike at the tender age of three. Kenny didn't seem to pick up the danger signals Kyle was giving off, though -- his face flushing, his lips tightening, the crossing of his arms, or the sarcasm in his tone when he had answered Kenny's question in a clarification of just who she was. "Yeah, her!" he replied, his hazel eyes gleaming in excitement. "Today, she totally spilt coffee all over her white top, and she wasn't even wearing s bra! It was a _beautiful _sight!" After Kenny had reported the obvious highlight of his day, I saw Kyle's frown break into a smile, and laugh. "Thanks for the update, but I kind of was talking about the class. Assignments? Anything?" Kyle asked, amused.

"Oh, right. Just do pages 216 and 217 from the textbook" Kenny answered as he still seemed giddy about the class I'm sure he'll always remember.

Kyle then turned, a smile in affect towards me. He had asked me if we had any Science homework, to which I answered and told him that we took a note as I searched through my bag, and handed him two pages from my three ring binder before just remembering to remind him to study for the quiz on Friday as he looked it over. "Stan, I can barely understand this. Besides almost this whole thing looking like one gigantic sentence, your letters are so squished together that your 'l's, and 'c's look like 'k's" he told me as I smiled widely. Kyle knew that ever since middle school, I had had to type up every one of my assignments just so teachers would be able to read them. It's true that I can barely print, but it's also a fact that my writing is even worse, and he fucking knew it. He was just looking to give me a hard time, so I started acting out a whole idiotic argument, and Kyle seemed to be all for going along for the ride. I retorted, saying something about his '8's looking like retarded snowmen, which they really did, but I knew it was a lame hit, but then again, it was a lame fake argument.

It continued if you can believe it, but it was soon stopped as Kyle turned to Kenny as he just stared at us, obviously amused. "What?" Kyle had asked.

"Oh, nothing" he had replied, shrugging as he began to giggle pointlessly like a lunatic. Kyle gave him a weird look as I shot him a glare. I knew what he was giggling about. Kenny finding out about my secret yearning for Kyle was a BIG mistake on my part. Thankfully, Kyle was oblivious to it all as he tried to dismiss the giggles projected by Kenny, and told me that it was fine about the note, saying that he'd get it from Craig through msn later before he went on to a new topic. "Hey, man, I'm sorry I didn't show up today. I didn't mean to blow you off" Kyle tried to apologize, but he didn't need to. I was about to voice this to him, but by that time, Kenny's small giggles had turned into loud obnoxious laughter. I rolled my eyes, shaking my head as he went to leave to take a leak. Sex is the only thing that guy ever thinks about. Even the word, 'blow' gets him going.

I watched Kenny leave before I turned back to Kyle as I restarted our earlier conversation, telling him that there was nothing he could do about being sick, and smiled warmly. Kyle accepted it with a smile of his own, but I saw it fade as there was a pause. He looked serious now as I saw his expression was hesitant. "Stan... please tell me... tell me what was wrong last night." Kyle's words kept trailing off, but as soon as he found all his words, I began to lose my smile, and turned away from his beautiful pleading eyes to the ground, embarrassed and afraid. My eyes began to sting as my breathing became uneven. I was trembling as I felt I was gonna lose it, tears so close to being spilt. I spoke his name, but my voice shook weakly as I trailed off, trying to get myself together. I had just felt so exposed in front of him as I felt his hand on my shoulder, stroking it soothingly. I looked up at him again, his green-gem eyes fearful with such concern.

I took a deep breath as I was about to tell Kyle my stupid, pathetic story before I was interrupted by Mrs. Broflovski, telling me that Kyle needed his rest. I nodded, and then turned back to Kyle, wishing him well as I stood and made my way out of the Broflovski home. I desperately didn't want to leave Kyle, but I didn't have a choice. I mean, I couldn't just randomly cling onto him, and complain about leaving my best friend like some little kid, so... I just left. However, just then, I heard a voice hold me back, calling my name, pleading me to wait. I turned to Kyle, a red curl draped over his eye making him look kind of sexy as I blushed, and waited for his next words. "Don't... Don't forget about our air-hockey match" he reminded me slyly in a tone that almost told me that I wasn't getting away that easy. I nodded. "Wouldn't dream of it." I smiled at how very true those last words really were before Mrs. Broflovski escorted me downstairs to where Kenny awaited, and showed us both out.

Once we were back out in the fresh air, Kenny immediately whipped out another cigarette from it's pack, and lighted it as he inhaled, blowing out a long stream of smoke. He smiled at me, raising both his eyebrows twice almost evilly. "Why are you staring at me like that?" I asked uncomfortably.

Kenny sighed as if it was blatantly obvious. "He's so hot for you, dude."

"No, he's not, Ken. You just wish in your perverted little mind" I replied, another blush creeping along my face.

"You know, Marsh, sometimes I think you're more clueless than Kyle himself about this whole damn thing. I mean, I don't know what you guys were talking about, either letters, snowmen or some shit like that, but what I do know is that he was flirting with you to the maximum. And don't even get me started about the way he was touching you because I can tell you that that was far from a straight-guy hug, my friend"

My cheeks were starting to burn as Kenny finished expressing his observations to me to which I remained silent. However, it was soon broken by Kenny's next taunting words. "Stan, you're Kyle's future lover" He popped the cig out of his mouth only to make smoochy sounds with his lips puckered.

"God, dude, you sound like a fucking little seven year old shit" I chuckled, pushing him away as he laughed, ending that conversation, which I was thankful for.

As we walked to our separate homes side by side, I felt a drop of rain hit me on the nose. I looked up to the now fully grey sky as more showers came, and started to beat down on us. "Aww, shit," Kenny exclaimed as he quickly threw on his hood in an attempt to keep dry. I'm gonna take the short cut to my place. I'll see you tomorrow, Stan" he quickly waved me goodbye before he practically sprinted down an ally way.

As I was left with the only company of the rain, and my thoughts, I began to walk towards my uncle Jimbo's, to where I sough the closest dry place to go.

Unlike Kenny, my pace was at a gentle stroll as my fists jammed into my jean pockets, my hair becoming soaked along with my blue t-shirt, but I didn't care. My sneakers eventually started to squish as I approached my uncle's house in the distance.

I began to think of what Kenny had said: the way Kyle had held me in his arms, the way he supposedly flirted with me... However, soon my mind began to focus on other things after Kenny had gone: the way I had trembled, and almost broke down in front him, how I was so close to telling him what had happened last night... How I had dreamt of him, how I had lost him to the dark and then to the road, how I couldn't live without him, how... how I loved him...

Kyle meant the world to me, but what happens when the world comes to an end? I had already experienced that in a nightmare in which I had barely made it through. I couldn't let it happen again... not this time...

_Rain:_

_"I see you, I'm running, _

_but I don't know my way_

_I'm so afraid to tell you _

_all I need to say._

_The heavens are falling,_

_and I can't get away..._

_And I see rain_

_living without you._

_It's not the same_

_living without you again._

_I feel pain_

_living without you._

_I see rain..."_

_-Barefoot_

A/N: YES! I'm finally finished chapter four!! Please tell me what you guys think in a review. I love reviews... wink wink nudge nudge For any information about me, fics or recent news, please visit my profile page. Any further questions or concerns can be answered through sending me a private message. Thanks for reading:)

Peace Out:)

PS

StanXKyle4eva!XD


	5. Wishes and Dreams Only Break the Heart

A/N: Hey y'all! I'm back with more of Stay! Think of it as a New Years Eve gift lol. There's a Kenny POV in it so that means HUMOR! But don't expect comedy in some Kenny POVs cause some will have angst btw. But with this one, u may expect it :D.

disclaimer: I don't own nething.. blah blah blah..

Anyway, onto the chapter,

**WISHES AND DREAMS ONLY BREAK THE HEART:**

_Stan's POV:_

I was beginning to shiver quite profusely now as I had no coat over my now soaked blue t-shirt as my teeth were chattering involuntarily, stepping up each step of my uncle's porch towards his nice and dry home. I held a frozen, numb finger to ring the doorbell, my nails almost gone blue as I waited for uncle Jimbo to open up. I shoved my hands in my pockets, and began to shuffle all as a crappy effort to keep warm as I heard him moving around inside on his way to get the door.

"Well, look who it is," Jimbo was beaming. "Stan, my favorite nephew..." he paused as he looked me over with a concerned look. "Hell, you must be freezing." he said as he stepped aside to let me in. I smiled weakly, gracious for my uncle's care.

It wasn't long before I found myself in some borrowed cloth's of my uncle's, warm and comfy as he left for the kitchen. I sat on his black leather sofa as I peered around his living room that had surrounded me, not a single thing in my sight that I hadn't set my eyes on more than a thousand times.

Soon, uncle Jimbo reappeared again, this time with two Budweisers in his hand as he tossed me one. I caught it as he opened his. "Go on, Stan. A nice beer will warm you up" I smiled thankfully as I released the pressure through the - normally forbidden - beverage's opening causing a fizzing sound to occur, and then a quick pop before I took a good swig of the 'king of beers'.

This was definitely one of the reasons why my uncle was so fucking cool. He always treated me like one of the guys, and never actually gave a damn that I was only 15 years of age. I thanked him as there was a pause before Jimbo changed the subject.

"So where's that little jewish friend of yours, Kyle? You usually bring him along, don't you?" Jimbo asked, sitting down across from me.

"Kyle? Oh. He's sick today" I replied in a disappointed tone.

"Aw, that's too bad. Tell him I said to get well soon, then"

"Sure" I replied into the opening of the can, taking another drink.

It really was too bad. The dreams I have always dreamt have taken such an effect on me since god knows how long, and now they were effecting Kyle... But then I wondered. What if I never were to dream? Maybe I wouldn't be so fucking freaked out as I am right now. Maybe I wouldn't be this mess, and Kyle wouldn't have to go through me and my sudden stupid emotional crap. Maybe if I didn't dream, Kyle wouldn't be sick in bed... maybe my dreams cause me to react in a way that has gotten me to this day, drinking this beer right here on my uncle's couch, and now has effected everyone around me to the point where it has gotten them to this day as well.

"... Uncle Jimbo?" I questioned, my eyes averted to the floor. "Have you ever... wished to never dream?"

I felt his eyes on me in silence before I heard him speak. "... Never, Stan. Dreams are the way your mind is trying to tell you something it feels is important. Why? Are you having nightmares?" He inquired.

"Kind of... You really believe in that stuff?" I looked up towards him.

"Nah. Ned does... did..." I could see the pain in my uncle's eyes at the mention of Ned. He really did miss the guy...

I saw his chest rise and fall before he changed to a new topic as he proposed an idea.

"So, Stan, how about a game of pool?"

I smiled. "You know it."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Kyle?_

_Follow me... come on_

_Kyle, wait!_

Tires screech as a crash sounds

_... he just fell, and didn't come back up.. and that was it..._

"KYLE, NO!" I cried as my vision was greeted by my empty bedroom, the morning sun beginning to cast its light over the horizon and through my window. I shielded the brightness with my hand over my eyes as I tried to catch my breath, cold sweat glistening on my forehead.

This had been the first in a while that I had made it to sunrise in the past week or so. I had always started my days so early with all my dreams haunting me usually.

I stepped into the bathroom as I turned on the tap, and frantically washed my flushed face, almost trying to wash the memories away from my mind.

Once I had fulfilled all my bathroom duties, I made my way back to my room to collect my books and put on some clean clothes.

I do wish I never dreamed. I wish I wouldn't cry over this. I don't want to be the one to think these terrible thoughts. Why do I react this way? What thing with such importance could my mind possibly have to tell me? Is it so important as to make me this way? It really would be so much fucking easier if I couldn't dream; couldn't wish. If I didn't want or need the things I see and long for, then I wouldn't be this way. My heart wouldn't wrench every time I see my wishes or dreams crush to pieces... because that's all that will ever happen. I will never be with Kyle no matter how much I wish or dream for it. My heart will only shatter... and yet I can't stop. I can't prevent my dreams... even if I wish I could.

On my way out, I spotted Kyle's dark white sweater he lent to me a couple of days ago. I inhaled his scent deeply as it comforted me and my depressing thoughts. It still smelt like him. Especially on the inside. It was so soft to me as I held it close to my chest, imagining it was Kyle who I was holding. "I promise you, Kyle, I will never let anything happen to you. Not as long as I'm around... no matter how much it hurts.. I will always stay"...

As I made my way downstairs, dressed with my bag slung over my shoulder, I heard my parents in the kitchen in a conversation.

"Randy, do you have the tickets for the flight?" my mom asked as she went to pack her camera.

"Yeah, I got 'em, Sharon" he replied as he extended them over to her.

"I'll put them in my purse so we don't lose them"

I dropped my bag by the door as I began to pour a bowl of cereal, my socks slipping along the floor as I walked and sat at the breakfast table, and began to eat, my dad reading the newspaper beside me.

"Morning, Stan" he smiled as he took a sip of his coffee.

"Morning" I replied crunching on my corn flakes.

I raised my eyes from my bowl to the kitchen phone as I heard it ring. "I'll get it" my mom said as she went to pick it up. "Hello..."

"Son, you're gonna be okay when we leave for Canada tomorrow, right?" I heard my dad ask.

"Yeah, I'll be fine" I nodded.

"Are you sure? You can still come with us"

"Dad, I swear, I'll be all right. Plus, if I need anything, then Uncle Jimbo is just down the street" I reassured him.

He smiled warmly as he patted my shoulder. "Alright, Stanley. If you're sure."

I had finished my breakfast quickly as I went to grab my bag, but I couldn't help but stop and listen to my mother's conversation on the phone.

"... Oh, dear, Sheila. That's terrible... Yes, I understand... of course he can. It's no problem at all... Alright, I'll tell Stanley. I know he'll be happy to do it... You're welcome, Sheila. Hope everything turns out okay.. Bye" she hung up.

"What's going on?" I asked as mom turned to me.

"Oh, Stanley, sweetie... Kyle's in the hospital, and his mother needs you to pick Ike up while she stays with him" she spoke gently.

I instantly felt my heart sink. "...Whuh-what?" I stuttered, my voice small. "What happened?"

"Well, I was told that he's gotten salmonella, a food poisoning, at the restaurant on Tuesday... and now it's developed into 'DKA'"

"W-What's 'DKA'?" I ask, scared.

"It's a short-form for 'Diabetic Ketoacidosis'"

"buh-but he's gonna get better... right?"

"We hope so, Stanley..."

I was left with a heavy heart that morning when I stepped outside with my bag as I made my way to the bus stop, the orange sun rising above the edge of the world. I could feel my tears on the verge of spilling, but I quickly wiped them away, rubbing my eyes with the palm of my hand. I wanted to fall to my knees and just sob, but I wouldn't. I won't... I can't. That's not who I am. Kyle needed me as a friend at a time like this...

"Kyle..." I whispered once. His name was like candy to my tongue as I spoke. "Kyle..." I closed my eyes, whispering his name once more. "Why has this happened to you?"

It was strange that all four of us at Casa Bonita had ordered from the same kitchen and yet only one of us had gotten sick... and it just had to be Kyle, and... Cartman had shown up. I stopped in my tracks at the mere thought of Cartman...

_"Kyle, ordered the qulsadeas like always?"_

_"You son of a bitch, Kyle! I'll get you back! I HATE YOU!" _

_"... he wasn't here first, or second period today"_

"... Cartman" I growled. He did something! I just know it!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Kenny's POV:_

After dinner, I had found myself walking over to Craig's place, the smell of passed storms still lingering in the air as did their grey clouds up in the darkening sky. I threw my hood over my head as it was so quiet, and lonely that I could hear the lampposts buzz with electricity.

Just as I was at Craig's, I cut across their lawn to their driveway, approaching their garage, hearing the soaked grass squish under my feet. I giggled to myself before I had punched in the lock combination, which I knew off by heart, and ducked down to enter before I closed it back shut.

It's not really that weird that none of us ever knocked anymore. It was more weird if we actually did. No one really seemed to mind if Tweek, Token, me, or occasionally Stan would just randomly pop up. It was just expected.

I soon made my way into the kitchen, saying a quick hello to the rest of the Nommel family before I made my way to the top of the stairs, and into Craig's room where I saw the guy himself, and Tweek leaning on the wall beside him, watching him type. Both of them hadn't noticed me yet as they continued to carry their conversation.

"So what, dude. Fuck those little bitches" Craig spoke towards his distressed friend as he sat at his computer, not bothering to look up at Tweek as he spoke.

"I can't help it, man. I've asked out every fucking girl I can think of! Jesus, I'm not good enough for anybody! Ack! Oh, god! What the hell is wrong with me?" he twitched, panicked as he began to shake a little. God, he reminded me so much of a rabbit. Just twitching all the time, and trembling every time you pick them up.

Craig looked up from the screen this time. "Nothing. Nothing's wrong with you, dude" he laughed as he gave his friend a quick openhanded noogie. A smile swept across the other's face as Craig seemed to calm him down, and slapped the playful hand away, laughing a bit.

Tweek sighed in frustration after a pause as Craig turned back to his monitor. "No, but seriously, Craig. Why can't I even get _one _goddamn girl to even consider going on a simple date with me? I mean," Tweek brought up his hand to start counting on his fingers girl by girl. "I've tried asking: Anne Polk, Ashley Young, Rebecca Cutswald, Rachel Pace, Christina from Casa Bonita, Heidi Turner-"

Craig's attention immediately shot back to Tweek as he cut him off. "Whoa, whoa, you asked out _Heidi Turner_? Dude, she's too hot for you! Way out of your reach... but, you know, _I,_ of course, nailed her" Craig spoke proudly.

"Ha. You wish" I finally piped up, pure mockery filling my words as I leaned on the door frame, my arms crossed. The two looked up towards me as soon as my words were projected. Tweek acknowledged me with a smile as Craig gave me a smirk, flipping me off, and then motioning for me to come in.

As I stepped inside, I could just barely see the floor as usual. I began to walk through a path in-between school books, dirty laundry, different selections of CDs, porn magazines of women and men, a used condom... and a half-eaten POP-TART!? _Score_! I picked up the toaster pastry before stuffing the remains in my mouth, hungry as a starved Cartman.

"Aw, dude," Craig turned to me disgusted, laughing through his words. "I don't even know how long _that's_ been lying around."

"Well, you'd eat it too if you were as poor as hell, and starved to death 'cause you had to share your dinner of a measly frozen waffle with your brother" I retorted without as much effort as I had meant it as I was tired, picking up a magazine from the floor, and lying down on Craig's unmade bed, making myself comfortable.

He shrugged it off as he turned back to the computer screen, and started the forgotten conversation with Tweek again.

"So, who's your next target?"

"I don't know," Tweek replied half-heartedly. "I think I might just take a break from this whole fucking thing. I mean, asking out all these girls really _is_ way too much pressure"

"Well, maybe someone will come to you" Craig suggested.

Tweek snorted in laughter as if it was a joke. "Yeah, sure. Like someone would even think of asking _me_, The Spas, out," he spoke sarcastically with a blonde eyebrow raised. "and besides, what the hell is the fucking point?"

"Hey, man, you can't just give up. Here, if a girl... hell, if _anybody_ pisses you off, just give 'em some of this and flip 'em the bird" Craig said firmly as his middle finger shot up as if to teach Tweek how it was done, but then again, you couldn't get a better guy to show you how to flip people off like a pro than Craig Nommel. Tweek nodded in response with a light smile and a blush. I chuckled to myself. If I didn't know any better, I'd say there could be some real potential between those two... but I knew better.

I turned to the computer to see a bunch of MSN conversation windows pulled up. I squinted as I tried to read the current window Craig was typing in, 'Sick as fucking hell today :(' . I guessed that to be Kyle as he did say earlier today that he would get the Science note that he missed from Craig seeing as Stan's was unreadable.

"So, where's Token?" I had asked randomly as I gave a big yawn.

"Hmm? Oh, he had to go to some black rich-ass dinner thing with his family tonight" Craig answered passively, his brown eyes unmoving from their current position.

I smirked as I turned my attention back to the magazine. Everything had become so different in high school than in our old elementary school friends-wise. It used to be looked at as groups as little kids, but now as we we're 15 turning 16, it was more like a chain than a group. I mean, it used to be Stan, Kyle, Cartman, and myself for years ever since our kindergarden years, but now as Cartman was drifting away from the group, it was usually just Stan, and Kyle with me as a third wheel some of the time. When those times had occurred, I would find myself hanging out with Tweek who hung with Token, and Craig most of the time when he wasn't with the three of us. Plus, Craig was on the football team with Stan, which kinda made it a never-ending cycle than a chain, I guess. Don't get me wrong, though. I don't mind this arrangement at all. It's actually better for the most part in my opinion.

There was nothing but the sound of magazine pages being flipped, and of the keyboard being typed on in the dark blue poster-filled room until Craig went to scan something as I started up again, randomly. "Hey, Craig?" I asked looking up from the dirty piece of porn.

"Hmm?" Craig replied with half his attention.

"What's the most perverted thing you've ever thought about or done?" I smiled slyly, not knowing where the question had come from at all, but still curious.

Craig raised an eyebrow with an amused look on his face as he turned to me, running a hand through his black hair, and leaned back in his swivel chair. "Uhh, I don't know. Hmm... well, I once got hard from watching Tweek eat a hot dog" he shrugged.

"WHAT?" Tweek whipped his head around, wide-eyed, staring at the other in shock. "You did?"

"Yep" Craig laughed at Tweek's reaction.

"_Christ_, I'm never eating a fucking hot dog again!" He declared as he went to sit down on the end of Craig's bed, blushing a harder bright red.

I chuckled at this before Craig turned back to the side. "Well, what about you?" he asked, immersing himself back into the world of MSN.

I pursed my lips in thought for a second as I stared at the ceiling before I came up with a reply. "Hmm, it's either a tossup between walking across wet grass because it sounds like penetration, or watching Stan jack off in the restroom." I smiled to myself.

Craig laughed. "You watched Stan? Nice cock, huh? Saw him in the locker room," he licked his lips hungrily. "Too bad he's straight, though. I'd fucking love to eat _his_ _hot dog_." I tried to hold in my giggles since I knew that _that_ was very untrue.

"... Wow. I feel really uncomfortable" Tweek spoke sounding a little disturbed. I wouldn't blame him either. I mean, he was the only straight guy with two bisexual perverts taking about big _hot dogs_.

"Aw, don't worry, Tweek. You know you've got the hottest hot dog in my book" Craig gave a sexy smile, winking.

Tweek paused for a second, eyeing Craig, scared before he spoke again as I watched, amused. "... yeah, I'm gonna go now." The guy couldn't have left faster as Craig jumped to his feet, running after him. I could just barely hear Craig calling for him, _Wait, Tweek! Aww, Come on, man, I was just fucking with you! _and then a door shut. I laughed quietly to myself. Poor guy.

Soon after, Craig came back in looking a little pissed, but then instantly cracked a half smile towards me once he realized I was staring, and went back to his computer...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, Thursday, was nothing but pure boredom... that is until lunch period came around.

"Ow, shit, man!" I heard a familiar voice curse from a small distance. I peered around from my open locker to see that it was Token who had ran face first into some other kid's locker door. I snorted in laughter as he ran towards his own locker beside mine, quickly unlocking it, and checking in his mirror to see if the hit had in any way ruined his perfect face.

"Oh, relax, pretty boy. You look fine" I chuckled as I went back to putting my books away.

"Easy for you to say, Ken, but I won't allow a thing to go wrong through this hour... and hopefully the rest of the day" Token glanced at me through his mirror, smirking, now making sure each hair was in place.

"Why?"

"'Cause I'm taking Red back to my place for a little lunch, and then maybe a little... chocolate dessert. No parents. Just matenence" Token spoke smoothly...

I smiled as his girlfriend came up to him wrapping her arms around him, her cherry silky hair draped over her shoulders, grinning. "Ready to go?" she asked with a voice so innocent.

Token returned the smile. "Yep," he replied twirling his car keys around his finger. "lets go"

"Have fun eating crab cakes, snails, and fish eggs or whatever you rich people eat" I waved after them, chuckling.

Just as I was about to turn back to putting my shit away, I was passed by a frantic Tweek, whizzing down the crowded hall.

"Hey, Tweek, wait up!" I called after him as he turned looking a little frightened.

"Y-yeah?" he replied once I had reached him as he was shaking a bit.

"Hey, man, I just wanted to apologize for last night. Craig and I didn't mean to freak you out"

"Nuh-no, it's fine.. I-it's okay, I mean... You... I... I mean, he-" Tweek stuttered, unable to get his words straight.

"Dude, seriously, if it makes you that uncomfortable, from now on, Craig, and I will just stick to talking about tits and ass when you're around" I laughed.

"No, a-actually... Please.. d-don't tell anyone.. especially Craig, but... but I think I may have.. kuh-kind of.. liked it" he blushed nervously.

"What?"

"I don't know," he shrugged. " just please, don't tell Craig?" Tweek asked again quickly, panic in his eyes.

"I won't" I promised.

Wow. All these secrets just keep coming and coming, and somehow, they always seem to find me. First Stan, and now Tweek? This was a bit of shock, what with all the girls he's been asking out, but I can't say I couldn't see it. I see the way he looks at Craig, and the way that guy can always seem to calm him down. It was a surprise, and yet expected at the same time...

Tweek raised his eyes behind me over my shoulder with a look of longing desire as I turned to see Craig coming towards us who gave this cool sexy smile to all who acknowledged him as he passed by. I chuckled inwardly. He's actually pretty good at that. His vision seemed to spot us as he had turned to walk towards us, smiling, and Tweek couldn't seem to hold still with every step Craig took forward.

Once he reached us, he greeted me with a slap on the hand, and a pat on the back, which I returned before he turned to Tweek.

"Hey, Tweek," he began with a soft, friendly smile. "I'm sorry about last night. I didn't mean anything by it. I hope we're still cool." I guess he had come to apologize same as me.

Tweek smiled back shyly, nodding. "Yeah. We're cool"

Immediately, Craig broke out into a grin, showing his perfectly straight, white teeth as he grabbed Tweek in a one armed hug, pulling him in closer playfully. The other laughed as he stumbled into Craig's touch, as happy as could be.

I smiled at them to myself. See what I mean? Weird, but still perfect in some way together...

"Yo, out of my way, Spas" a familiar fat asshole's voice called out in a rush as he pushed people out of his way.

Tweek didn't do a thing, but smirk, and shoot his right middle finger up at the passing boy, who seemed to be in too much of a hurry to stop. Craig laughed, messing up Tweek's blonde locks, and patted the other's head as he was proud of him, and amused.

"What do you think he's in such a rush for?" I wondered aloud.

"Meh. Probably just on his way to get to the cafeteria" Craig figured, answering my curious question.

"CARTMAN! GET BACK HERE, YOU SON OF A BITCH!" I heard a shouting angry voice coming closer.

It was Stan, and he was more pissed than ever. I saw Wendy running after him with some difficulty in her heels.

"Stan, wait! This won't solve anything!" she called, but Stan didn't listen as he was advancing towards us, his eyes fixed on his prey.

What had Cartman possibly have done now?

I grabbed a hold of Stan's arm as he passed me through the hall, but he yanked it away from my grasp as he went after his target. As Wendy passed by I began to keep up with her as I left Tweek and Craig to themselves.

"Wendy, what's going on?" I asked. "What's Stan so pissed about?"

"Well, apparently, Cartman sabotaged Kyle's food at Casa Bonita with dog crap, and it carried salmonella, passing it onto Kyle, and made him sick" she explained as she made her way after her steaming boyfriend. "Now it's developed into DKA, and he's in the hospital"

"What? What's DKA?" I asked confused.

"Don't know. I was just told this a few minutes ago. That's all I've got"

We were then met by the light of day as we had stepped out through the back doors of the building, and were making our way around the corner after the two boys.

Stan stood before Cartman, catching the fat boy in a dead end as he was pulsing with rage.

"Would you like another black eye to match your other one, fat ass?" he growled, his muscles tightened.

"Come on, Stan. Let's talk about this" Cartman laughed nervously. "I mean, how was I supposed to know the dog carried salmonella? What's the big deal?"

"The big deal is that you could kill him, you stupid asshole!" Stan shouted, furious.

"Oh, whatever. The stupid Jew's just faking. Food poisoning isn't that bad"

I stepped up just to the side behind Stan. "Salmonella is capable of killing you, Cartman" I spoke, correcting him.

"No it isn't, you guys. Besides, how would you know, Kenny?" Cartman asked.

"I know because I learned about it in Home ec" I replied, glaring.

"Oh, that's right. You decided to be a pussy and take Home ec instead of Shop" he laughed

"Hey, shut up, you blood belching vagina! I only took that class cause that was the last one that was open!"

Cartman smirked. "Sure."

"Don't try and change the subject, ass-wipe" Stan stepped up closer, his fists clenched very tightly. "I'm gonna _fucking_ kill you, Cartman! I'll _fucking kill_ you!"

I stepped away as Stan hurtled his fist into Cartman's nose, and then into his fat gut as I went over to a frightened Wendy.

"Stan, please, stop!" she cried as Stan got hit hard a couple of times.

"Wendy, you don't want to see this" I told her as I put an arm around her to turn her tear-streaked face away from the fight. She wept quietly turned the other way as I kept my eyes on the other two, having it out.

Both fought hard as Cartman definitely had the weight advantage, and Stan definitely had the strength advantage. Groans of pain were let out as blood was spilt from the two of them before Cartman had finally managed to pin Stan to the ground. I'm sure it had to be hard to hold down a strong, angry, determined Stan in place, but I'm also sure that it was no easy task to lift a fucking heavy fat Cartman off of you. Stan was punched in the head many times before he had found all his strength to flip his opponent off of him as they both scrambled to their feet, Stan bashing Cartman down. Stan took heaving breaths as he winced at the contact with his finger as he touched his gashing bruise lightly just to the left on his forehead. Cartman took this opportunity to make a run for it, but Stan was too quick as he stood in the way of the other. He smirked as Cartman stepped to the left and then to the right, each time, Stan blocking him from his escape. Cartman smirked back as he paused before Stan was instantly met by a hard kick in the balls causing him to fall to the ground, coughing and sputtering.

I cringed as I felt the breeze of Cartman hurrying off, and away before Wendy turned to find her boyfriend hurt on the ground.

"Stan," she cried as she ran to him, and knelt down in front of him. "oh, Jesus." She began to shower him with kisses all over his face as if they held some kind of healing power before she brought a tissue out from her purse, and began to dab at his wounds softly. He was helped up by his nursing girlfriend as he cringed with a low groan in pain, trying to stand up.

I walked towards them, and asked if he would be okay. Stan nodded in response with a hurt light smile. I helped Wendy get him on his feet, and both of us took him out of the cold.

I told him later that we could go visit Kyle at the hospital sometime soon. He nodded with this look of gloom he held for pretty much the rest of the day whenever I saw him.

Stan sure as hell was strong about this, but I saw that deep within he was broken. Those wild blue eyes had turned to blue tears somewhere inside, but not once did I ever see one fall, nor did I hear one sound of sadness admitted from him. He just kept going, dying a little inside. I then began to wonder if he needed the help just as much as Kyle that day. I was worried.. about both of them...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Stan's POV:_

"Aw-awwwww! Come _one_!" I whined as I watched my bus leave without me, disappearing into the distance. What else could possibly go wrong on this fucking piece-of-shit day?

I began to make my way down the road. At least Ike's school didn't get out until 20 minutes from now. I still had time to get there and pick him up...

After about a half an hour of walking had passed, I readjusted my backpack on my shoulder as I stepped up towards the old elementary school yard. I smiled at all the good memories I had had here. Over there was where that frenchie, Pip always used to hang around. We always loved to spit on him. And there by the flag pole was where Tweek and Craig fought each other back in third grade. I remember Kyle and I had made a bet against Cartman and Kenny on who would win. Kyle was so sure Tweek would beat the shit out of the other, but now, I think Craig would definitely kick Tweek's ass now that we were in high school and how much strength Craig had built since then. I laughed softly. I could remember all sorts of stuff... even that time I took a dump in the urinal. Damn, did Mr. Mackey get pissed...

"Stan!" I heard a voice call me out from my thoughts and memories.

"Hey, Ike," I smiled. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah" he nodded. "See you tomorrow, Filmore" he turned and waved goodbye to his buddy before he returned to walking back home by my side.

"So, how's it been going, little dude?" I asked my best friend's little brother.

"'Salright, I guess. It could be better.." he shrugged in a reply. "I take it you've heard what's happened"

"Yeah," I began solemnly. "I have. How's he doing?"

"Last time I saw him, not so good.. I'm scared, Stan. I don't want Kyle to die" Ike spoke sadly.

"I'm sure he'll be fine in the end" I soothed wanting so much to believe it myself. "Tell me.. what exactly happened?"

The younger boy looked up at me with glossy eyes before he began from the beginning just after dinner last night... I felt the tears starting to build up behind my eyes as well as I listened to the adopted Canadian speak. God, look what you've done, Cartman... I wish... No. Don't start...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Kyle's POV:_

"Kyle, bubbie, it's time for super" I heard my mom knocking on my door, waking me up from my deep slumber. She stepped inside with a steaming bowl, and a glass on a tray. "It's tomato soup, your favorite."

I slowly sat up, supporting my soar upper stomach with my right hand. I was feeling worse than a couple of hours ago when I saw Stan and Kenny last. My head was aching and I felt sweaty and weak as I was breathing faster and didn't have that much of an appetite. I thanked her, and accepted the meal, though, as she supplied me with my insulin.

I hated being sick. I didn't like the fact that I wasn't in-control. Fuck this shit! I wasn't gonna spend another goddamn day here at home. Stan's in trouble with something. I just know he is. For once I'm gonna be the one to stay, and be there for him like he always has for me. I wanted to be the person he could open up to, and return the favor, but I couldn't do that when I was stuck here...

"How are you feeling, bubulah?" mom sat on my bedside, setting the tray down.

"Much better" I smiled, lying. I wanted out. I wanted to go see Stan again as soon as possible.

"You certainly don't look it very much"

"Ma, I'm fine. I'll be able to go to school tomorrow"

She sighed. "Well, here. Take an extra amount of insulin in this dose. You need to keep your blood sugar leveled"

I rolled my eyes as I made ready for the needle, and then injected it into my left arm. I clenched my teeth as I did this before I slid it out, letting go of a breath that I hadn't even noticed that I had been holding in.

"Go on, Kyle, eat up. Your soup's getting cold" mom told me as she gathered up and went to leave.

"Thanks" I nodded as I gulped down my glass of water. I was real thirsty.

Once she was gone, I blew on the tomato soup as I picked up my spoon, and scooped the hot liquid into my mouth. It felt good as it trickled down my throat past my most sensitive taste buds. However, I didn't finish it. I felt too nauseated...

I set the bowl aside as I swung my legs over the side of my bed, and carefully stood. It was hard at first as I had to seek support from my night stand, but I managed, and made my way towards, and sat at my computer to sign into MSN.

The first thing I found my eyes doing was looking for Stan's name to be online, but sadly I didn't see him. Thankfully Craig was on, though, the main reason I had to come on in the first place. I quickly changed my name before I double clicked 'Craig:P... (flips u off)'...

_Sick as fucking hell today :( says:_

"hey :P"

I sat back and waited for him to reply...

_Craig:P... (flips u off) says:_

"oh, hey, man. how's it goin?"

_Sick as fucking hell today :( says:_

"could be better. u?"

_Craig:P... (flips u off) says:_

"im good. oh, yea that's right. u weren't in science class today."

_Sick as fucking hell today :( says:_

"lol yea. i was hoping i could borrow the science note we took today if its cool"

_Craig:P... (flips u off) says:_

"sure brb"

_Sick as fucking hell today :( says:_

"k"

I sighed as I rubbed my forehead, and waited for him to come back.

"Kyle," I heard a knock on my door. "can you help me with my math homework?" I looked up to see my little brother, Ike, standing in my doorway. I smiled as I assured him he could, and motioned for him to take a seat on my bed.

"Just hold on, though. I have to quickly get this Science note, and then after I go to the washroom real fast, I'll help you out" I told him before I turned back to my computer.

"Okay. Thanks"

I accepted the file Craig was sending and waited as it transfered...

Sick as fucking hell today :( says:

"hey thanks"

Craig:P... (flips u off) says:

np

I immediately printed off the file Craig had sent before quickly saying goodbye, and signing off. As soon as the printer started up, I slowly got to my feet, and left for the bathroom to take a piss as Ike was looking over his math...

Once I had returned, I sat on the edge of my bed beside my brother as he flung his pencil on his notebook, frustrated. "Why won't this work?" Ike asked distressed. I peered down at the math problem he was working on. I smiled. I remembered learning this in fourth grade.

"Okay," I began picking up his pencil, and handing it to him. "how many times does 6 go into 79?"

"Umm..." Ike thought for a moment. "13 times?"

"Right" I smiled. "so then what's 6X13?

"Uh, 78?"

"Yep, so write that down.." I instructed as he did what he was told.

As I waited for him to finish, I watched him scratch in the answers. I blinked twice as I saw his numbers splurging together as he wrote. Damn, he was worse than Stan with his writing.

"Ike, why don't u space your numbers out a bit" I suggested. "I can barely read that"

"What do you mean, Kyle. Ms. Choksondik says I'm one of the top neat writers in the class" Ike looked up from his work.

I blinked twice again, trying to get my vision straight as I stood, clutching at my painful stomach, and rubbed my eyes. Maybe I wasn't ready to go back to school. Maybe this was getting serious.

"Ike, go get mom, and dad" I requested.

"Sure.." Ike sat up from my bed, and slid off, eyeing me with a look of concern before he left the room.

I swayed as I tried weakly to make it back to my bed, but it wouldn't stay still. Everything was spinning as I was breathing heavily, and then fell to the ground with a big thud. Darkness grew over me as I could hear screams faintly, slowly slipping away into silence, and into nothing... _**MOM**, DAD! Help! _hurry...

-------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Tada! There you go! Hope u enjoyed, 'Wishes and Dreams Only Break the Heart'. I'll be working on the next chap soon .! Happy New Years to all! XD

Peace Out! XP

PS

StanXKyle4eva!XD


End file.
